


Heat Wave

by Valeris_Shade



Series: Fox and the Wolf [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Biological differences, Born Were Stiles Stilinski, Breeding, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Ignore anything after season 4, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Porn With Plot, Sheriff Stilinski Knows, Werefox Stiles, dubious consent due to heat/rut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2018-12-24 15:32:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12015729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valeris_Shade/pseuds/Valeris_Shade
Summary: Stiles has been keeping a very big secret from her pack and they are starting to notice some peculiarities now that everything has been calm. Throw in the fact that it's her least favorite time of year and there is a strange scent in their territory, what is the worst that could go wrong?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!  
> First off, thank you for choosing my story to read, I really hope you enjoy. Just figured I'd get some warnings out of the way.  
> 1\. It started off with a semi plot one-shot but I figured breaking it up a little might help with the skipping of days.  
> 2\. I love Stiles as is, wish I could cuddle the mess out of him, but I am on a female Stiles kick right now.  
> 3\. The dubious consent is because Stiles goes into heat and technically isn't in her right mind to consent.  
> 4\. Stiles is a werefox, which I believe would be different than kitsune, because of her mother. I also think there would be some biological difference is born versus bitten. Hence Stiles going into heat and Derek having a knot.  
> 5\. I’ve based timing on the fact my school always had graduation by May fourth and using a random years calendar for the actual dates..  
> 6\. So I've kinda always been a little bit bugged on mountain ash affecting all supernatural creatures the same way, and for that reason I am tweaking it. Mountain Ash (Rowan) trees are often confused with Ash trees but are not the same thing. In my mind the wolves would be affected by the Mountain Ash as they are on the show, but since Stiles is a fox and we've seen him work with it, I would say the foxes are affected by Ash.  
> 7\. Story Events:  
> Claudia Stilinski died due to poison by Hunters  
> Sheriff Stilinski has hidden Stiles from other supernatural with the help of Alan Deaton  
> The Hale pack was nearly wiped out by Kate Argent  
> Only survivors were Peter, Laura, Derek, and later found out to be Cora  
> Laura and Derek left to New York  
> A strange Alpha bit Scott turning him into a werewolf  
> Laura’s body is found in the woods  
> Derek Hale returns to Beacon Hills  
> Kate Argent returns to Beacon Hills  
> The Alpha is revealed to be Peter Hale  
> Peter bites Lydia  
> Peter kills Kate  
> Derek kills Peter  
> Derek bites Jackson, Isaac, Erica, and Boyd  
> Gerard Argent arrives in Beacon Hills  
> Jackson becomes the Kanima and Matt his master  
> Matt goes on killing spree using the Kanima  
> Peter Hale is resurrected  
> Victoria Argent dies  
> Gerard becomes the Kanima’s master  
> Gerard captures Erica and Boyd and tortures Stiles  
> Scott tricks Derek into biting Gerard  
> Erica and Boyd get captured by the Alpha pack  
> Derek and the pack rescue Erica and Boyd and find Cora  
> The Alpha pack tries to make Derek kill his pack
> 
>  
> 
> Derek is Alpha  
> Scott does not become True Alpha  
> Jackson and Isaac never left  
> Erica, Boyd, and Allison are alive  
> Scott and Allison still broke up  
> Peter is in Eichen  
> Lydia is still a banshee  
> Derek bit Liam  
> They still found Malia  
> Alpha pack, Nogitsune, Deadpool, Kate, Berserkers, Gerard, and Kanima all still happened  
> Probably everyone is a bit OOC
> 
> I hope that covers everything and I really hope you enjoy it.

  One week until graduation and everything had remained quiet, much to the surprise of the young Hale Pack. They’d been on edge for a while during the course of the younger members senior year, but as it had wound to a close, they had all finally started to relax. After everything they had been through including the kanima, the Alpha Pack, Kate and Gerard, even the deadpool, and with graduation right around the corner, it had been a surprisingly unanimous agreement to take the summer and use it as one massive pack bonding experience before everyone went their separate ways for college in the fall.

    For Stiles, however, the summer was never a calm and relaxing time. Currently she was pacing back and forth in her living room as her father watched her carefully from his recliner. Her wavy chestnut locks were pulled back into a messy knot at the base of her skull and she was dressed simply in jean shorts and a tank top. Her thin arms were waving wildly as she ranted at her father and John simply sighed.

    “Can’t they postpone the convention? I mean, come on, it’s summer for crying out loud. You are supposed to be able to be home with your family.” She finally comes to a stop to look at her father who has been listening to her for the past hour. 

    “Stiles, I know the timing isn’t great…”

    “Isn’t great? It’s the worst possible time for you to leave! Can’t you just cancel going?”

    “You know I can’t. It’s only a week.”

    “The most important week! What happens if it starts while you are gone? What am I supposed to do? How do I make sure I am safe?” She starts pacing once again, muttering to herself about everything that could go wrong, oh so very wrong, in her mind. John finally stood, blocking her path.

    “You know if I had any say in it, then I would change it.” He pulls her into a hug when her shoulders slump and her head dips forward.

    “Why did it have to be the end of June? They always do the conventions in August, always. Why did they have to change it this year?” Her voice is slightly muffled in his shoulder as she grips her father tightly. They are only at the end of April and she is already feeling the early effects and she’s nervous that she isn’t going to be able to control herself if her father isn’t there to help.

    “I understand kiddo, but we’ll get through this. We do every year.”

    “I’ve never been without you here to take care of me. I’ve never been alone.” Her voice was soft and scared. So much ran through her mind of what could go wrong, especially that dark voice leftover that said she would truly end up alone.

    “I know.” He took a deep breath and voiced the words that had come to be the source of many arguments between the two of them in the past year. “Maybe if the pack knew…”

    “Nope.” Stiles pulled quickly away from her father, shoulders tense and spine straight, shaking her head negatively. “Not happening. Never.”

    “Why not?” John’s voice went stern, his ‘cop voice’ as Stiles liked to call it. He’d been pestering her for a good answer as to why she wouldn’t open up to the pack since werewolves came into their lives.

    “One, they won’t trust me anymore.” John rolled his eyes. “No, think about it. I’ve kept this a secret for almost three years.  I kept it a secret from Scott for a hell of a lot longer. How could they not possibly react badly?”

    “You were scared and half the time you were all fighting for your lives. They’d understand.”

    “Derek would never trust me again!” John has to fight back the smirk at Derek being the first name that she is worried about. “None of them would trust me again, especially not after the Nogitsune. It would just be another lie and then they’d be wondering if it was really me at all.”

    “I think you’re overreacting a bit there, kid.”

    “Well, I don’t. They don’t handle surprises well, and since I’ve been hiding right under their noses, yeah, no.” She flopped down on the couch, bracing her arms on her knees and hiding her face in her hands.

    “What else?”

    “Huh?” She looked at him with adorably confused amber eyes and he was hit again by how much she truly looked like her mother.

    “You said one, I figured two was following.” He smiled as he could see her brain processing. 

    “Oh yeah. Two, I don’t want any of them seeing me like that. Most of them are born so they won’t understand.” Though a sneaky little voice in her mind told her Derek would understand all too well and would be the best choice for helping her.

    “Cora and Malia aren’t bitten.”

    “Cora is a thousand miles away in South America and Malia is dealing with her own problems.”

    “The others would help, Stiles. It may seem odd to them at first but I came around to it with your mother.”

    “Eww, dad, gross.” She rubbed at her ears like she could rub the sentence from her mind and John chuckled.

    “You know what I meant.”

    “Still gross.”

    “It took a while for me to come around to what your mother was and that was before learning about this...situation.” Stiles snorted at his choice of words. “For a long time, I was kept away from her during the week and she had a close friend keep an eye on her. Allison, Lydia, and Erica would be willing to do the same for you, you know that. They would gladly take care of you.”

    “And they’ll ask to see me when it’s all over.” John lets out a deep sigh at that, at her finally letting him in on one of her biggest fears. He knows she’s been upset about the way she looks ever since her possession, but hadn’t realized her fear of showing the pack had been that bad. He knows, without a doubt that they would stand with her. “They won’t understand…” She sounded so sure and so heartbroken, that is made John’s heart ache and made him wish Claudia was here even more.

    “You know I won’t push you, kid. We have plenty of time until I have to leave. We’ll figure something out.” He takes a seat next to his daughter and wraps an arm around her shoulder, letting her nuzzle into his shoulder. Neither notice the pair of glowing orange eyes that watches them from the window.


	2. Chapter 2

    Derek’s gaze traveled slowly over the scene laid out before him. Scott, Jackson, Liam, and Isaac were on one side of the volleyball net with Kira, Malia, Erica, and Allison on the other. They’d been engrossed in a guys versus girls match for the last thirty minutes and so far the score was tied. Their laughter, taunts, and cheers carried through the woods, making the place feel bright and happy. Melissa was lounging off to the side in a lawn chair along with Danny, Lydia, and her mother, Natalie, while the quartet sipped lemonade and gossiped about the latest celebrity dirt. The Sheriff was standing to his left talking baseball, helping him man the grills, while Chris and Jordan threw their two cents in while they prepared enough food to satisfy an army.

    They were all gathered in the backyard of the renovated Hale home, an area marked off where the pool was in the process of being installed, taking advantage of the good weather and peace to have their graduation celebration. They’d had the occasional small issue to handle, a wandering omega or rowdy group of pixies, but nothing that had been life threatening since Kate and her Berserkers had been defeated.

    The distant rumble of the ever familiar Jeep brought a soft smile to his lips and he handed his tongs over to Chris, excusing himself before cutting through the house to get to the front. It wasn’t an exact replica, different enough to not be too painful and similar enough to be comforting, but it was home. He snuck a sample of Melissa's guacamole dip on his way through the kitchen, his house he could do that, and reached the front porch as the Jeep came to a stop chuckling at the fox that jumps and takes off into the woods from the side of the porch.

    Boyd was laughing as he climbed out with a wide smile clear on his face, a welcome sight from his normally stoic appearance, while Stiles ranted at him. He headed for the back of the vehicle as Stiles’ voice carried over the yard and started to help her unload their cargo.

   "I'm telling you, the fact you have never seen that show is a crime against humanity!" Boyd chuckled again and hauled one of the coolers out from the back. "I'm serious here!"

   "I can tell."

   Stiles had volunteered to go get more ice,drinks, and chips, and Boyd had volunteered to go with her to help with heavy lifting. Derek reached the Jeep in time to take the cooler from Boyd so he could grab the other. Stiles was leaning into the back seat, grabbing bags, and Derek couldn't help letting his gaze wander over the long, pale legs that were revealed by the shorts she was wearing. The clearing of Boyd's throat brought him back and the smirk he saw told him Boyd knew exactly what he had been looking at. He gave Boyd a glare that told him to shut it, and Boyd laughed more.

   "Oh, hey Derek!" Stiles' skin was flushed with the heat, rosy pink, around her neck and cheeks and he could easily see the slight sheen of sweat on her arms. Her smile was welcoming and lips bright red, and if he had to guess it was from the lollipop in her mouth. He shook his head to clear it of the thought process he had begun to take. God he hated this about the summer.

  "Get everything?"

   "Yep." "More than." Derek chuckled as Stiles stuck her tongue out at Boyd at his response.

   "I may have picked up some more junk food and fruit while we were out, so might need more hands to get all this in." Derek rolled his eyes but lead the way up to the house. He and Boyd carried the coolers all the way to the back while Stiles started unloading her bags in the kitchen. The Sheriff and Chris greeted Boyd and Erica immediately left the game when she noticed him. When the others complained, Isaac bowed out as well to keep the teams even. The blond then approached them with a smile.

   "Need help?"

   "No idea how much she got, so probably."

   "Got it."

   "You didn't send her with your card, did you Derek?" Once upon a time, Derek would have taken John's tone as suspicion. Now he knew it to be concern for his bank account.

   "I did."

   "Son, she will bleed you dry on food."

   "I heard that!" She came out carrying a bowl of blackberries, the lollipop now gone, and handed said card over to the Alpha.

   "Well, kid, it's true." She simply stuck her tongue out at him before turning to Derek.

   "We eating inside or setting up the picnic tables?" She stood next to him, her shoulder brushing his as she swayed to some tune only she seemed to hear. The wind shifted, making her scent easier to catch. She smelled happy, earthy, like a mixture of cinnamon and clove with her natural sharp medicinal undertones. Her scent seemed slightly stronger than normal and Derek just wanted to wrap himself in it.

   "Inside will be cooler." He pulled his gaze away from her as she slipped a rather plump blackberry into her mouth, sucking some juice off her finger. He hated how quickly his mind could slip into the gutter this time of year.

   "Ok, that has my vote." She jumps as Isaac's long arms wrap around her shoulders and he nuzzles the top of her head. "Hey, Isaac, what's up?"

   "You bought red hots." His voice is muffled slightly but Stiles makes it out and laughs.

   "Figured you were out. There are also some Twizzlers, Kit kats, Whoppers, Gobstoppers, Nerds, Snickers, Dum dums, peach rings, root beer barrels, Hershey bars, and Nestlé crunch." Derek saw the moment the wolves each heard their favorite candy being listed and couldn't help but laugh when it caused Jackson to be hit in the face. Before it can turn into a brawl, Chris announces that food is done and everyone files back into the house, grabbing drinks and ice on the way.

   Derek had spared no expense on the rebuilt kitchen and dining room, and now he was truly grateful for it. The kitchen was wide and spacious with lots of counter space and cabinets. There was a center island that held his cooktop, while two ovens were installed one on top of the other in the wall. The refrigerator was a large double door, no freezer, water, or ice dispenser. He had a deep freezer in the walk in pantry. The counters were currently covered with dishes of all shapes and sizes as the pack grabbed plates and silverware and formed a line. Each person loaded up their plates from a wide array of choices before taking their seat at the large mahogany table. The dining room was bigger than the kitchen and separated by two sliding double doors from the rest of the house. The table was large enough to fit the members of the pack comfortably but could be expanded or shrunk down as needed.

   He currently watched his pack as they teased each other, bumping into each other playfully or threatening to take from another's plate as they dished up food. The group laughed as Scott got hit by Kira for attempting to take the whole dish of potato salad. His eyes landed on Stiles who stood next to her dad as she dished her plate. His brow creased in curiosity as he noticed she would touch him more than normal, hand resting on his shoulder, bumping into him, leaning her head against him. Yes, Stiles was affectionate, but this made him think of scent marking. He watched as she would reach out and touch one of the other pack members as they passed her, running her hand through their hair or down their arm and back, but stayed close to her father. The movements were natural, fluid, as if she always did them and Derek was wondering if maybe she had.

   Derek shook his head as he stepped up to grab food for himself, thinking it's probably just because of the convention John had to go to later in the summer. That and combined with everyone heading to college soon. He was the last to take his seat at the head of the table, Boyd on his right and Stiles on his left.  His wolf preened under his skin at Stiles' choice of seat, and he tried to ignore it. He was just about to dig in, the wolves instinctually waiting for him, when the Sheriff cleared his throat as he stood up from his chair.

   "Excuse me, Derek." Everyone turned to him as he spoke. Derek just nodded for him to continue. "Seeing as this is pretty much a celebration party for all our young graduates here..."

   "Da-ad." Everyone chuckled at the wine that came from Stiles, but she was smiling. Melissa ruffled Scott's hair while Chris pulled Allison into a hug and Mrs. Martin took Lydia's hand. Derek couldn't help but clap Boyd on the back, looking each of his betas in the eye with pride.

   "...I propose a toast."

   "I second that!" Melissa held up her glass and the group laughed and cheered.

   "And what do you say we toast to, Sheriff?"

   "Please, Derek, I've told you to call me John, and I say we toast to this pack." Derek was slightly surprised at his choice, thinking it was going to be just to the graduates, but John just looks him in the eye as he begins his toast.The room goes quiet as John speaks.

   “I was on the fringes of the pack when it first started, watching from the sidelines as each one of you went about your own lives. I watched the squabbles and name calling, the disorder that took place as one by one each person here was drawn in. I was probably the biggest voice for packing up my own little family and running for the hills when things got tough, but today I am very glad that I did not.” Packmates turn to each other, taking in the changes in one another from when everything began.

   “Everyone in this room has been through a hell of a lot over these past couple years. I’ve watched a rag tag group of misfits turn into a family willing to fight, bleed, and die for each other if necessary.” Derek watches Boyd and Erica, remembering them being taken by the Alpha Pack, and then his gaze slips over to Scott and Isaac who fist bump as their respective partners lean on them. He looks over to Chris who catches his gaze and gives him a nod which he returns.

   “We aren’t perfect, probably never will be, but I wouldn’t trade out anyone here for all the money in the world. So, here’s to family, to our pack.” Everyone raises their glass, a chorus of ‘to pack’, cheers and clinking glasses going around the room. After everyone digs into their plates, Derek feels a hand rest on his thigh. He turns and looks at Stiles who is smiling at him.

   "What?"

   "It's just really good to see you smile, Sourwolf" She gives his thigh a gentle squeeze and returns to her meal. Derek's heart skips and he knows he gets several curious looks, but he ignores them. He gets pulled into a conversation with Chris on how the pool installation is coming, but he can still feel the phantom touch left on his leg.


	3. Chapter 3

   It's pack movie night and those not working or with prior engagements are gathered at Derek's. Derek is in the kitchen making popcorn as Lydia and Erica fight over movies. Scott and Kira are curled up on the loveseat, Scott talking with Isaac about the latest going on at Deaton's, while Isaac is stretched out on the floor. Jackson has claimed one of the recliners and Derek knows he is texting Danny. He hears the sound of soft foot steps coming up behind him.

   "Think that'll be enough?" Stiles' pale, slender fingers snitch some popcorn from one of the large bowls and Derek chuckles.

   "Pizza should be here soon."

   "Good cause I am starving." She snitches a couple more pieces and Derek growls playfully causing a small shudder to run through Stiles’ thin frame. Derek does his best to ignore the trip in her heartbeat and spike in her sent at the act as he finishes up the popcorn.

   "Here, you can help take it out." He hands her two of the bowls and grabs the other three and they pass them out. The two end up sitting on the couch together, one of the bowls sitting between them. They munch as a movie is finally decided on and Lydia crows in triumph.

   When the pizza arrives Scott and Isaac are the ones to help the pizza guy get it all in. The movie is paused as the food is divided up and everyone digs in. Conversation starts and they get so into it that Lydia's movie never gets started back up. Everyone is so busy laughing and talking that Jackson's comment kind of comes from left field.

   "Jesus, Stilinski, trying out for an eating contest?"

   "Shut it, Jackson." Stiles snaps harsher than normal, but puts down the half eaten slice of pizza in her hand. The pack waits for her to snark back but when she remains silent Erica throws a pillow, nailing him in the face.

   "Nice move, jerk." The rest of the pack members glare at him.

   "What? She's eating like her life depends on it or something. Hell, she's been eating since she got here." Stiles is turning red from embarrassment as he keeps talking and Derek's eyes flash red.

   "Jackson, you never,  _ ever _ comment on a woman's eating habits." Lydia's voice is sharp, clipped, as she speaks, her annoyance clear. Stiles stands from her spot on the couch and heads for the kitchen, Derek following after her. It isn't like her to let Jackson get to her.

   "Hey, you ok?" She paces in the kitchen, glaring back at the living room and Derek notices the slight twitch in her upper lip reminiscent of a snarl. Derek hears Jackson make a stupid comment about her gaining weight and then a sharp yelp.

   "Yeah, I'm fine." He hears her heart skip a beat, and his curiosity is peaked.

   "You sure? Normally you'd have Jackson sulking by now." He steps forward, placing his hand on her shoulders to stop her pacing and her skin is unusually warm under his palms.

   "Yeah, just really hungry lately. I go through weird phases of being hungry all the time." He hears the blip again but doesn't want to push too hard. 

   "Jackson's just being an ass." When she nods he pulls her to him, hugging her close and taking in her scent as he nuzzles the top of her head. The earthiness is stronger than normal, like she was rolling in the dirt, and there's something new there that he can't quite make out.  He's thrilled  when she nuzzles back and he doesn't think about it when he runs his hand up her spine. Her scent shifts sharply and suddenly she's pulling away.

   "You know, I should probably get home and make sure dad has something to eat."

   "Want me to ride with you?" She's shaking her head before he can finish the sentence, like she really just wants to get away from him. Derek really doesn't want to admit how much that idea hurts.

    "No! I mean, uhm, I'm good. You stay and enjoy the movie. I'll see you guys later." She grabs her things and gives hurried goodbyes to her friends.  She pauses a moment to take a deep breath outside the door and to fight down the shudder that ran through her at Derek’s touch. After she is out the door, the argument in the living room erupts to full volume.

   "Was that really necessary, Jackass?" Erica's voice is more growl than anything as she speaks and Derek walks in to find her standing, claws out, in front of where the blond is sitting.

   "There was nothing unusual about what I said to Stiles, tonight. She and I don't do buddy-buddy and everyone knows that!"

   "We'll obviously tonight was not a normal night." Kira's pouting from where she is sitting next to Scott.

   "You can't tell me I'm the only one who's noticed that she has suddenly turned into the human eating machine?"

   "That doesn't matter. You still didn't have to comment on it or make that comment about her weight!"

   "Enough!" Derek snapped, causing everyone to go silent. "I don't want to hear any comments like that from anyone to anyone, got that?" They all nod and Derek walks back out of the living room, heading out the back door to get some air. He takes a deep breath and can still catch Stiles’s scent on his shirt and skin. He lets his gaze wander the woods, watching a fox dart off towards the road away from the house, as he lets his mind run. His instincts are telling him to follow Stiles, wrap her up and comfort her. He wants to find out why her heart skipped, what she is hiding, find out why she feels like she has to hide. The door opens behind him as he's staring out over the preserve. Their scent travels easily and his shoulders relax as Scott comes to stand shoulder to shoulder with him.

   "Stiles will be ok, man. She'll get him back."

   "I know, it's just odd that it got to her I guess. Normally she has such thick skin for him."

   "Yeah." He sighs. "She just gets touchy about her eating habits sometimes. Not often, but I guess it's normal." Derek is quiet as he thinks over Scott's words.

   "Has she seemed odd to you lately?"

   "You do realize that you have to clarify odd when talking about her, right?" Derek can't help the chuckle.

   "More clingy than normal for one. I swear it feels like she's running a fever anytime I bump into her. The constant hunger." He didn't think anyone else had really noticed but figured Scott might.

   "Yeah, I had noticed it a bit but she gets like that sometimes. At least the clingy and hungry. Hadn't noticed the fever." Scott watched his alpha for a moment. It wasn't like it was a secret that Derek had feelings for Stiles, or Stiles him, but he knew the older man had been waiting for her to be legal, for things to calm down. He still didn't know how Stiles didn't realize Derek cared for her so much. "I'm sure she's fine."

   "You're probably right. Come on, let's keep them from killing Jackson."

 

    Stiles makes it home fairly quickly, mentally kicking herself for being so upset at Jackson, but she gets touchy the closer and closer it gets to that time. Her dad’s at the station so she is home alone. She’s hungry and tired and just wants to soak in a nice hot bath. She gets into the house and heads straight up the stairs and to her room. There she takes her time gathering up an extremely oversized night shirt and fishing out the hidden stash of essential oil that she keeps in her closet. Satisfied with her choice of oil for her bath she leaves her room to go take that bath when a sound makes her freeze. 

    It’s faint, almost inaudible from her where she stands but it’s there. It’s the sound of a soft whine followed by a huff and scratching sound. She sets her things down and grabs the baseball bat and bag of mountain ash from behind her bedroom door then looks around the second floor briefly just to confirm that it’s not coming from up there with her and then heads in the location it sounds like it is coming from. She reaches the front door as the whining sound gets joined by soft clicks within the huffs and she uses the bat to tap the ash plank next to the door so that it falls into place on the floor before it. 

    The sound is coming from the back door of the house and the scratching is getting a bit more determined. She nears the door, using the bat once more to knock a plank of ash in place and she can feel the change in the house. It’s followed by a yip of pain and then a guttural chatter which has the hairs on the back of her neck raising and her heart rate spiking. She leans forward to try and see what is out there but doesn't see anything only to jump when something launches at the window and gets repelled back. She catches the streak of orange-red as it runs from the porch and is left with only the image of glowing orange eyes as it stops in the tree line. She’s frozen in place staring at the glowing eyes when the house phone ringing makes her jump out of her skin with a high pitch shriek. The eyes are gone and she picks the phone up with a shakey hand.

    “Hello?”

    “Stiles? You ok? You weren’t answering your cell and the pack said you had come home.”

    “Dad, we need to talk…”


	4. Chapter 4

    Music bounces around the room joined by laughter and giggles. Lydia's room was filled with the sound of the young ladies of the pack enjoying a girl's day. Allison was sitting on the floor at Erica's feet as the she-wolf relaxed back in a bean bag chair. Kira had Allison's foot propped in her lap as she painted the other girl's toes a bright pink. Lydia was stretched out on her bed with a few magazines pointing out fashion do's and don'ts. Stiles was laying on her stomach next to her, eyes closed and feet waving lazily in the air above her. 

    "I'm telling you, the new guy at the café is a creeper of epic proportions." Erica held the bag of chips she was munching out to Allison as she spoke.

    "He's probably just really shy." Kira tapped Allison's ankle, signaling for her to swap feet. 

    "I'm serious guys. When I was there earlier this week, I swear I caught him sniffing a girl's hair as he walked by her table. Several girls actually."

    "Ok, that is a bit creepy."

    "You went with Stiles and Malia, right?" Lydia spoke without looking up from the magazine and Stiles just gave a soft 'hmm' without opening her eyes.

    "Yeah, almost growled at him to scare him off too." That seemed to peak Allison's interest.

    "Why? Other than creeper vibe?"

    "He started hovering at our table, pacing right behind where Malia and Stiles were sitting. Sniffed Malia a few times."

    "You don't think he's a wolf do you?" Everyone knew where Allison's thought process was going.

    "He didn't smell like one, just really, really musky like he hadn't showered or something. Trust me, I took a good sniff with how close it was to Malia's time." All of the pack had been very protective over Malia during the summer. When she had been found, Derek had ended up explaining some differences in born were biology since she was a born coyote. He'd turned red as a stop sign explaining about mating season and had growled when Erica asked if it affected him too. He currently had her locked away for her to ride out her heat safely.

    Allison noticed that Stiles had been quiet during the whole exchange, which was unusual for the talkative girl. She looked over to the bed to see Stiles with her head down, feet in the air and swinging back and forth ever so slightly. Allison motioned to Lydia and pointed over to Stiles which drew the attention of the other two girls in the room. Lydia reached forward and gently stroked the quiet girl's bare arm and frowned.

    "Stiles, you feeling ok?"

    "Hmm?" Stiles' head turned towards the sound of the red head's voice but her eyes didn't open.

    "You're burning up." Lydia's words caused some concern from the rest of the room. Kira jumps up and goes to the bathroom to wet a washcloth with cold water. She hands it to Lydia who places it on Stiles' forehead, causing her to moan appreciatively. 

    "It's hot." The words come out as a slight whine, but she finally opens up one amber eye. "Of course I'd be burning up."

    "I'm pretty sure none of us are hot to the touch... well except Erica and Kira."

    "Guys, I'm fine. I just don't handle the heat well and we are dealing with record highs." She manages to push herself up to sitting so she is cross-legged on the bed. "You guys know this about me."

    "We're just worried is all." Erica tosses a pillow at Stiles, hitting her in the chest. 

    "I'm fine guys, I swear. The heat makes me sleepy and quiet. It's like I just conserve energy to survive it." She brushes it off, and the girls seem to accept the excuse, though Lydia watches her closely after that. Stiles lets out a soft sigh of relief. She still has a couple weeks left and she’s been bouncing back and forth between overheating, being exhausted, and trying to eat everything within a fifty mile radius. She’s trying so hard to hide it, never having issues before because they were all worried for their lives. “So what were we talking about?”

    “The creepy new guy at cafe.” Stiles brow scrunches up as she tries to remember the new guy through the fog in her brain.

    “What about him?”

    “The way he was watching girls in the cafe and sniffing them.” That clears her mind.

    “Sniffing them?” 

    “Yeah. I let Derek know since he was hovering near you and Malia and with it being her heat…” Eric didn’t need to finish the sentence for Stiles to understand.

    “Does he have back up just in case?”

    “Yeah, the rest of the guys are going to be taking turns doing patrols for him to make sure no one comes out there.” Stiles gives a shrug and her brain goes into overdrive. First the creature at her home, then the scent in the cafe and someone sniffing, though she has a feeling it wasn’t Malia they were honed in on. Lydia’s phone goes off with a text and she smiles brightly telling everyone it’s Jordan. Once upon a time Stiles may have been heartbroken but she is very happy that Lydia has found someone that makes her truly happy.

    “Oh hey… Jordan says him and they Sheriff are riding through the neighborhood.” The other girls all turn to look at her with concern.

    “What’s going on?” Allison is leaning forward and reaching for her overnight bag.

    “He says the Sheriff received reports of a peeping tom in the area so they wanted to check it out.” Stiles frowns and  grabs her phone to text her dad when she notices Erica tilt her head like she’s listening to something. Stiles reaches over and cuts off the music.”

    “Hey!” Lydia looks upset but Stiles just puts her finger to her lips and motions to Erica.

    “What is it?” Kira moves over to her things while she asks, pulling the sword out from it’s hiding spot in her bag as Allison pulls out a couple ring daggers. It would be almost comical that they immediately go for weapons if they hadn’t learned to be so prepared.

    “Thought I was hearing something… but  now I’m not so sure.”

    “Let’s check the house just to make sure.” Stiles stands from the bed and heads for the door. “Split up?” She gets nods of agreement without argument. “So, me and Kira, then you three?” 

    “We’ll take the upstairs.” Allison takes the lead of their group and Kira smiles. 

    “Means we get downstairs.”

    “Everyone meet back up in the kitchen. I want wine.” Lydia flips her hair over her shoulder as she leads the way out the door.

    Stiles and Kira head out the room and down to the first floor. They check each room over carefully, making sure windows and doors are locked as they should be. Stiles doesn’t notice anything amiss at first and is about ready to just say it was hypervigilance when Erica comes down the stairs with a scowl followed by Allison and Lydia.

    “What is it?”

    “I’m smelling blood.” Stiles frowns and takes a deep breath and that’s when she smells it. Kira’s wrinkled nose tells her that she smells it too.

    “Where?” Erica doesn’t hesitate to start sniffing out the source and it leads the group towards the front door. Stiles reaches for the handle while Erica gets in position to pounce as soon as the door opens. Stiles unlocks the door slowly and then yanks it open, the smell of blood becoming so much stronger and she’s curious when Erica stops short.  The young woman comes out from behind the door and the sight makes her stomach curl. There on the Martin’s front porch is a pile of fur, feathers, and blood. From what she can see it’s a twisted mix of birds, squirrels, and maybe a rabbit or two left almost as if it were an offering.

    “Oh that is disgusting.” Lydia turns her back on the dead animals with a hand to her mouth as if fighting back the urge to vomit.

    “I’m calling my dad.” She steps to the next room so that she can distance herself from the smell and hits speed dial for her father.

    “Stilinski.”

    “Hey, dad.”

    “What’s up?”

    “We need you to come over to Lydia’s.” She hears him tell Jordan to head to the house before he asks anything else.

    “What’s wrong?” She can tell he has swapped over to Sheriff mode by the change in his voice.

    “We have a pile of dead animals on the front porch.”

    “You have what?”

    “You’ll see when you get here.”

    “On the way.” She hangs up with her dad and heads back into the other room. She stands next to Lydia and places a hand on her shoulder. They are all standing around the open front door with Erica staring out into the front yard to see if she can see anything. Stiles see the orange-red blur again, though Erica obviously overlooks it as it comes to a halt out at the end of the drive. It’s easy to think a fox would be drawn to the smell of a very fresh kill. Stiles, however, catches the brief glow of orange and she knows exactly what this is. It’s an offering.

    The cruiser coming down the street startles the fox and it takes off towards the woods as the car pulls up to the curb. The Sheriff and Deputy Parrish climb out of the car quickly and head up the lawn to the open front door. The Sheriff eyes the dead animals warily and then glances to his daughter as Parrish moves into the house and to Lydia. The silent communication between the two happens with ease. He knows what this is just as much as his daughter does because Claudia had warned him about displays such as this when Stiles was younger.

    “You girls alright?” He watches as they each nod in turn. “What happened?”

    “I got Jordan’s text about the peeping tom.”

    “I thought I heard something.”

    “We went checking the house.” Kira stands with her sword loosely at her side.

    “Then I smelled blood.”

    “And then we found this.” Stiles points to the pile, fighting back bile.

    “No sign of anything?” They all shake their heads in the negative. Sheriff Stilinski moves to ask something further but the sound of a car coming has him stopping. The camaro comes to a halt behind the cruiser and out jumps Derek, looking murderous, and Boyd. 

    “What are they doing here?” Stiles is confused on their appearance but Allison looks sheepish.

    “I may have texted him while you were talking to your dad.” Stiles watches her curiously.

    “You texted Derek before your dad?”

    “He’s our Alpha.” Her words warm Stiles more than she could imagine. 

    “Derek. Boyd.”

    “Sheriff.” Derek shakes John’s hand when offered and turns his full attention to the scene. His focus is intense as he moves closer, scanning for any clues and then he sniffs the air. “Any signs of anything?”

    “Nothing yet, but we haven’t looked. Erica said she heard something…”

    “Thought I did. Not sure yet.” She leans into Boyd’s shoulder as he comes to stand next to her.

    “Thought she heard something but house was secure. Smell of blood led her here.” Derek is glad that he left Scott, Isaac, and Jackson at the bunker with Malia at this turn of events.

    “Malia’s been spending a lot of time here, right?” He turns his focus on Lydia with his question.

    “Yes. I’ve been tutoring her to try and get her caught up with school.”

    “Are you thinking it’s someone trailing her scent?” The Sheriff does not look happy at the thought at all.

    “She’s in heat. Someone passing through could have caught it pre-heat and thought she’d be an easy prize. Caught the concentration of it here and thought they found her home.”

    “So what is this?” Lydia gestures to the mess in agitation.

    “A gift, proof they can hunt and therefore provide.” The Sheriff’s gaze shifts to his daughter again and Stiles knows there is going to be a long conversation when they are alone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this is your first time joining me, then welcome.
> 
> If you are return reader catching up on the story, I went through and did some editing to the notes at the beginning and added some to prior chapters, so you may want to go and check into those.
> 
> I hope you enjoy. Feel free to let me know what you think.
> 
> Prior chapters have been separated because there are days/weeks passing in between. This chapter is actually a series of consecutive days and just small snippets for each day.

    There had been no signs of any omegas or packs moving through the Hale territory since the ‘gift’ left at Lydia’s front door and Malia’s heat is over. There had been no other gifts thankfully but John was still not a happy man. After the incident at his home and then the gift, he didn’t want to take any chances with his convention trip coming up.

    “Deaton there has to be something you can do for Stiles.” Deaton had been helping to care for Stiles since well before she started running with wolves and now John was desperate for his help. He’s pacing, much like his daughter, as he talks with the emissary.

    “The scent suppressors are all I have, John. I can’t interfere with her biology.”

    “She already uses those.” He lets out a frustrated sigh and pinches the bridge of his nose.

    “It’s not clockwork, John. She may be fine until you come back.”

    “That’s not her luck.”

    “John, Stiles will be fine. She knows she can call me and I’ll make sure the ash barrier is in place if necessary.”

    “But what about until then, Alan? There hasn’t been another fox in the area since well before Claudia died. What if he takes her before it hits?”

    “Then the pack will be there for her. I will make sure she is unharmed.” He gives a soft smile at his friend’s nod. “Though do I interfere if she chooses to have someone with her?” John looks at him for a moment before shaking his head again.

    “That is up to her. I’m not in a hurry for grandchildren but I have no room to talk. Her mother and I mated right out of highschool so…” He does not want to think about his little girl growing up but at least he knows he can trust the guy he knows she wants. “Thanks, Alan, for this.” He shakes the small bottle in his hand. “I’ve got to get some stuff done before I leave.”

    “Take care, my friend.” Deaton opens the door to his exam room for the two men to see Jackson and Danny standing on the other side of the mountain ash counter. “Hello, boys.”

    “Hello, Deaton.” Danny smiles his wide, dimpled smile as Jackson just watches the pair. He holds up a kitten wrapped in a bundle that’s mewing pitifully. “Found this little guy outside my house and figured I’d bring him to you for a check up.

    “Well he is all yours, Danny.” John is thankful that Danny is still human and prays that Jackson hasn’t heard any of the conversation between them. He raises the divider and walks out, unaware of the way Jackson watches him as he leaves.

 

    Isaac and Boyd are debating on which brand of cereal they should get when Erica’s voice draws their attention. The Sheriff is headed their way and Eric meets him halfway. The two wolves look to each other, toss a few boxes in their cart and head to catch up.

    “Hello, Sheriff.” Isaac greets the man with a smile, chuckling as Erica throws her arm over his shoulder.

    “Derek send you all to do the shopping?” 

    “We volunteered. He’s busy working on the loft.” Boyd pulls Erica off of the Sheriff as he answers.

    “That coming along ok?”

    “It’s coming along great! I’m trying to convince Derek to let us move in there when it’s done.” Erica smiles a wicked grin as she speaks.

    “I don’t think I want to know what you are planning on.” Her grin only gets wider.

    “Probably not.”

    Isaac glances into the Sheriff’s buggy as  they talk and share news. The contents make his brow furrow. Two cases of bottled water, a mixture of different types of granola bars, trail mix, jerky, and fruit cups.

    “Going camping on your convention?” 

    “Going camping?” John looks confused for a moment before the curly headed blond gestures to the cart. “Oh, no just stocking up on some stuff for the house before I leave for convention.”

    “You’ve still got a couple weeks don’t you?”

    “Yeah, just this is one of my few days off before then and I wanted to go ahead and get it done.”

    “Need any help getting it in?” 

    “Thanks for the offer but I’ve got it. I better hurry up and get this done and get home. Don’t want to be late for lunch with Stiles.” He says his goodbyes to the trio and heads to the check out. They watch after him for a moment before Boyd speaks.

    “Did you guys hear it?”

    “The lie?”

    “Oh yeah, but why would he lie?”

    “No, idea.” Isaac wonders if he should bring it up to Scott and Derek to see if they should be concerned.

 

    John had just placed the last of the food supplies in storage for Stiles and was headed up the stairs when he heard Stiles’ voice coming down the hall followed by Scott’s. He hurried up the last steps and shut the door just as the two came into view.

    “Hey dad.”

    “Sheriff.” Scott caught the Sheriff’s increased heart rate and wondered what was causing it to beat so rapidly.

    “What are you two up to?”

    “Just gonna hang out and play some video games. We haven’t had much one on one time so far and it is too hot to do anything else.” John chuckles and steps to the side, standing in front of the door he just closed.

    “Don’t let me get in the way.” He claps Stiles on the shoulder, giving her a gentle squeeze as she walks past and a nod to Scott, waiting for them to head up the stairs. He lets out a breath of relief once they are and double checks to make sure everything is locked up tight.

    The pack has split up for a training day. Chris and the Sheriff have taken Allison, Lydia, Stiles, Danny, and Kira off to do hand to hand and weapons training while Derek has the rest to work with. He’s set up a mini obstacle course in the preserve and has each wolf taking turns running it to work on agility and speed. Each obstacle is set up with a colored marker and before they run it Derek calls out what order they are to do them in. This was an idea that Lydia and Stiles had worked on together and has helped their pack immensely. Derek is currently watching Malia as she makes her third run when Isaac speaks up.

    “Has anyone noticed the Sheriff acting oddly lately?”

    “How so?” Derek asks without looking away from Malia as she vaults over and then immediately under two fallen trees.

    “Heart racing when it shouldn’t be?” Scott is the first to respond.

    “Lying.” Erica and Isaac answer at the same time, followed by Jackson.

    “Acting Shady at Deaton’s office, too.”

    Derek’s brow creases as he listens. Malia finishes her run and he sends Liam on his, quickly calling out the color order before turning to his other betas.

    “I haven’t been around him much the past couple weeks due to overseeing renovations. Anything out of the ordinary that could be causing it?” He directs his question to Scott who he knows is the best source for what is normal for the Sheriff’s behavior.

    “Nothing that I can tell. Stiles hasn’t given any hints on anything being up with him.” Derek turns back to watch Liam as he thinks. He knew the Sheriff had been asking a lot of questions when they found the animals at Lydia’s about the possibility of someone being in their territory but Derek was sure he would have seen signs by now. Now he wondered if there was something in particular he was concerned about.

    “We’ll up patrols for a few days, keep an eye on everything. Keep an eye out for him, too. If Stiles isn’t acting like something is off he may be keeping something from her. Don’t say anything yet unless you have proof. I’ll talk to Deaton when I get a chance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really, really hope you liked it. I'm currently working on the next installment and am hoping to have this completed soon.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter that I hope you enjoy.

Derek’s talk with Deaton went about as he expected. He was assured that there was nothing to be concerned about, that the Sheriff was just talking about a case with him, and that everything was fine. The pack had been rotating patrols with no sign of anything unusual and the Sheriff had seemed to mellow out a little. Today everyone is getting together to celebrate the completion of the pool and he plans on talking to Stiles to make sure everything is ok since she had banned everyone from her house the day prior.  
He’s in the process of setting up picnic tables and lawn chairs when he hears the jeep pull up with music blasting. It brings a soft smile to his face as she is the first to arrive. He hears her call out as she opens the front door.   
“Out here!” He works on setting chairs out and stops when he realizes he is hearing two sets of foot steps and two heart beats. A voice calling out to him has him spinning around.  
“Hey, Der!” There stands Cora with her hair pulled back in a low ponytail and bright smile on her lips.  
“Cora! When did you get here?” She drops the bag she is carrying and runs up and hugs him. He can’t help himself and just lifts her off her feet and spins her around causing her to laugh.  
“Yesterday. Stiles and the Sheriff picked me up from the airport and let me crash there so I could surprise you today.” He sets her down gently and then just steps back and looks at her. He hasn’t seen her in person since he took her back to South America and he will not deny that she looks really happy. He turns his attention to Stiles.  
“You planned this?”  
“Yep. All under your nose.” She grins brightly at that. “I knew you hadn’t seen her in a while so we have been working on this for a couple months. I thought we blew it yesterday when I sent out the text banning everyone from the house but I couldn’t risk anyone catching her scent.”   
Suddenly all the secrecy makes sense and Derek is relieved. He walks over to Stiles and pulls her into a hug, whispering a soft thank you into her hair.  
“No problem, Sourwolf.” She pulls back from him and motions towards the house. “I’m gonna go change. I’m ready to get into that pool.” Derek watches her go into the house and feels his sister move to stand next to him.  
“You still haven’t told her, have you?” She’s smirking when Derek looks at her.  
“Told her what?”  
“That you like her, a lot,” Derek rolls his eyes, “ and that you want to be with her, as in forever, and for her to be with you for your rut.”  
“I do not want to talk about that with you. And she’s getting ready for college.”  
“So?” She shoves at his side. “Doesn’t mean you can’t be with her, Der.”  
“I am letting her have her life, Cora, not be stuck with a guy six years older than her.”  
“Whatever, you are being stupid.” Derek goes to retaliate but is interrupted by the sound of Stiles’ voice.  
“You have no idea how happy I am that you finally got the pool finished.” He hears Cora snicker as she sees his eyes bleed red for a brief moment but he ignores her. Stiles looks like she is wearing nothing more than an oversized t-shirt, one of his shirts, that reaches mid thigh and hangs off one shoulder to reveal the strap of her swimsuit. She’s pulled her hair back into a messy twist with loose pieces framing her face and her feet are bare.  
"Is that so?"  
"Yes! I thought I was going to die of heat stroke. It's not supposed to get this hot! It's inhumane!" Derek can't help it, he's laughing before she finishes her rant.  
"I'll be sure to tell nature that."  
"You do that." She smiles as she walks past him, her shoulder bumping his, and starts to help finish setting up. Derek turns in time to see her bend over to pick up a lounge chair and her shirt rides up with the movement, revealing she has nothing on but her swimsuit. He clamps down on the growl that wants to escape, the want that rushes through him. His rut is getting closer. Cora laughs as she excuses herself to get changed as well.  
He knows that his feelings for Stiles are no secret amongst the wolves and their significant others. What had started as pure hatred and distrust on both sides had turned to a dedicated friendship over the years. She had been the one to convince him to go to therapy, the one to pull the pack together. She had never backed down from any of the wolves, putting each of them in the place when needed, including himself. Now she is the one he trusts the most, the one he seeks first for advice, and his wolf says she would be the perfect mate, that he shouldn’t be alone for his rut this year. Derek however knows she's starting college soon and doesn't want to push her into something she isn't ready for, if she is even interested.  
"How's your summer been going so far?" He turns his attention to pulling out patio umbrellas for added shade as he speaks.  
"It's been fun. I've pretty much been able to spend almost everyday hanging out with someone. Been doing some job searching so I can work part time while going to school. Getting geared up for everyone starting college." She walks over and helps steady the umbrella as he gets the base setup. "You?"  
"The renovations on the building are almost complete. I should be opening it up for tenants to view soon." Derek had decided to do some work on the building that he owned where he had been staying in the loft. It had needed some repairs due to the berserkers, but then actually renting out the building had seemed like a good idea once the house was complete but it needed more work first. He'd been busy overseeing the work himself, making sure everything went smoothly.   
"That's awesome! Do I get to see them?" She was excited for Derek and it was clear in her voice.  
"Only once it's done."  
"I can wait."  
The sound of laughter came floating from the house and Derek was surprised he hadn't heard anymore cars pull up. Isaac and Boyd came through the back door carrying a long cooler between them.  
"We brought drinks!"  
"Set them on the patio for now. You can help me get these umbrellas set up."  
They were followed by Erica and Allison who were both wearing bright smiles as they walked arm in arm. It still amazed Derek at how close the two had become, but he was glad for it. They walked past him, Erica bumping his shoulder, and enveloped Stiles in a group hug. He watched as she nuzzled her face against each girl's cheek with a smile. He spots Cora standing at the door and she is smiling before attempting a scowl.  
“So I come all the way from South America and this is the greeting I get… thanks.” Allison and Erica scream in surprise and Boyd and Isaac run up to hug her. She laughs as she gets squished in a group hug. There’s a chaotic rain of questions as they finally release her. She hadn’t been able to spend much time in Beacon Hills but she had often communicated with them through text, calls, and skype sessions. Though there had been a physical distance she had become close with all the members of the pack and it made Derek feel good to see her greeted so enthusiastically. After that everyone else starts to filter in and the party gets started. It’s still fairly early so no one is worried about the grill and they are all lounging, talking, and laughing around the pool. 

The sun has set and the pack has gathered around the fire pit, passing marshmallows, chocolate, and graham crackers around. Chris, Natalie, John, and Melissa have already headed home for the night leaving Derek and the rest to enjoy. The area is lit by softly glowing torches surrounding the pool and patio. Danny has his phone playing music softly in the background as he sits cuddled up with Jackson. Scott and Kira keep getting marshmallows thrown at them each time they rub noses together and it’s become a game to see who can get one to stick to Scott. Stiles is sitting next to Derek in the middle of a heated discussion of comic books with Erica and Cora and Derek just shakes his head.  
He sits in quiet contemplation as he watches over his pack. Scott and Jackson cracking jokes, Boyd and Liam discussing lacrosse, Lydia braiding Malia’s hair and Allison and Isaac cuddled together. There was no way he would have ever pictured this when he first returned to Beacon Hills. He feels a pressure on his side and turns to see Stiles just leaning against him. She staring out at the pack with a soft smile while Erica and Cora argue over who the best villainess is. He bumps her gently to get her attention.  
“What are you thinking about?”  
“Our pack.” He waits for her to elaborate and he doesn’t have to wait long. “Where it started, what all we’ve been through, us all separating for college.” She turns her amber gaze to the Alpha and Derek feels like he could just fall into her gaze. “You know, the heavy shit.” She laughs and Derek can’t help but laugh with her.  
“I know what you mean.” He opens his mouth to continue but is interrupted by a horrific scream that has the whole pack jumping to their feet, a ring of glowing eyes shifting to stand around the humans of the group.  
“What the fuck was that?” Jackson’s voice comes at as a growl as he keeps shifting from side to side to keep himself between Danny and whatever caused that sound.  
“Sounded like something dying.” Lydia shivers at the thought but everyone notes that she isn’t screaming. Jordan places a hand on her shoulder as he changes his focus to her.  
“You feeling drawn to it?” When she shakes her head no, he breathes a sigh of relief. “Anyone see anything?” Stiles is watching the woods closely along with the others and jumps when another blood curdling scream sounds off in the night, this time from a slightly different direction, and reaches out for Derek at the same time. Derek takes her hand, steadying her, and gives her a gentle squeeze.  
“It’s moving.”  
“What the fuck is it?”  
“A child?”  
“A woman?” Derek takes a deep breath as the wind shifts and catches a scent. It’s a mixture of earthiness and musk with a strong scent of feral, of that otherness that the supernatural carries. There is one more scream followed by a sharp bark and a guttural chatter. Stiles tenses at his side and he gives her hand another squeeze. She takes a deep breath and forces her muscles to relax.  
“It’s a fox.” Her voice carries over the group and everyone looks to her. Derek turns to look directly at her face and sees her eyes squeezed shut.  
“Is is a dying fox?” Scott moves to stand next to his best friend but he’s watching the direction that the noises seem to be coming from.   
“Nope… it’s looking for a mate.” She finally opens her eyes and Derek notices that the color seems brighter in the torch light.  
“You mean to tell me that sounding like they are being tortured is how a fox says it wants to fuck?” Jackson scoffs and rolls his eyes as another scream pierces the air.  
“The screaming isn’t the weirdest mating ritual on the planet,” Stiles is grateful that Lydia spoke up because she’s too busy biting her tongue. Her instincts are screaming at her to respond, to tell it that it’s on her territory. Movement draws the pack’s attention back to the woods and the fox has emerged, belly low to the ground and teeth bared as the chattering noises continue.  
“Fiesty little thing isn’t it?” Isaac has come to stand on the other side of Derek as they all watch the fox. Derek takes another deep breath and smells the first telltale scents of rut and he shakes his head. It’s not the first time a wild animal has been attracted by the lingering smell of heat. He goes to take a step forward to shoo the thing away when it’s eyes glow brightly and it barks at him, crouching even lower. The growl that rumbled from his chest gets the pack moving in practiced movements.  
The pack humans bolt for the back door of the house while Boyd, Scott, and Jackson take off towards the fox, following closely behind as it shoots off out into the woods. The rest of the pack spreads out around the house, keeping watch for if it doubles back. Derek waits long enough to see Allison and Kira step out the door to join them, weapons ready, before he lets out a howl and takes off into the woods himself.  
He catches up to his packmates quickly as Scott and Jackson work to herd the fox towards Boyd. He hears it as it rushes through the underbrush and then suddenly it goes silent. Scott and Jackson have slowed to a walk, tracking the scent but the damn thing is clever. It has double backed on itself several times. They all come together and Derek focus on sound instead of scent.  
The trio paces back and forth around him and Derek hones in on movement in the underbrush. It moves quickly but tries to remain silent. There is a gap between Jackson and Boyd as they move and something launches out from the bushes. Scott roars out as the orange blur comes flying past him and latches sharp teeth onto Derek’s forearm. Derek takes a swipe at the creature, causing a yelp of pain as it releases its target and takes off again dodging all three betas, this time trailed by the scent of blood. Derek lets out a roar of anger and annoyance at the fox getting in the hit and getting away and leads the charge after it. He hears responding howls from the pack at the house and puts on a burst of speed.  
They break through the trees to see the fox dodging the rest of his packmates attempts to stop it. It jumps up, using Liam like a springboard as it launches over Kira’s attack, then darts between Isaac’s legs and dodge’s Allison’s arrows. If Derek hadn’t seen the glowing eyes before he would be questioning the abilities of the fox now. It puts on a burst of speed straight towards Malia and Stiles and Derek sees red. He sprints as he watches it launch towards the two girls and it all moves in slow motion for the Alpha as Stiles shifts to stand between the fox and Malia.   
She seems to wait until the last possible second before she pulls back the bat in her hand with practiced ease and he can tell she puts all her strength into it as she swings. It catches the fox off guard as it catches right around the creature's shoulder and he can hear the crack and yelp as it connects. The fox hits the ground with a thud and roll and all the pack freezes except Derek who continues to Stiles. She jumps slightly when he places a hand on her shoulder and wide amber eyes turn to him. He just nods and reaches down to take the bat from her limp fingers. He’s almost concerned that she is going into shock. She turns her gaze back to the fox and takes a deep breath.  
The pack has moved to surround the creature but also keep some distance between it and them. There is no sign of movement from the animal and if it wasn’t for the heartbeat that he can pick up on Derek would be sure Stiles killed it. Liam has inched closer to get a better look at the fox when it suddenly jumps up, snapping at him, spins and takes off for the woods again. The pack prepares to chase after it when Derek stops them.  
“Let it go. It’s probably headed out of town now as it is.” There are murmurs amongst the members before all the attention turns to Stiles.  
“One hell of a swing, Stiles!” Cora comes up and hugs her from the side but she just shrugs.  
“What the hell was that?” Erica pushes through the group until she is standing in front of Derek. “Why did you just let it go?”  
“Because I want to know more about it before we chase it down.”  
“It’s just another were right? Just a werefox.” Isaac has moved to stand next to Erica.  
“It’s eye color was different.” Cora speaks up before Derek can. “And mom never talked about werefoxes, ever.” Derek side eyes Stiles at the skip he hears in her heartbeat.  
“I’m going to see Deaton tomorrow. For now we increase patrols.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, I do hope you enjoy.
> 
> Did some editing to this chapter.

    It's been a week since the fox had shown up at the Hale house and Derek is at a loss. He's caught its scent several times on the preserve and in town but no physical signs of it. Deaton had been his usually cryptic self and said he would look into it. 

    His wolf has been on edge knowing there is a supernatural creature on his territory and for some reason it’s circling Stiles’ home. Throw in the fact his rut will literally hit any day and he's just one tiny push from losing control. He's so wound up that he's decided to take a break from the preserve, from patrols, and the pack. 

    He knows they've all decided to split up and have separate guys and girls nights tonight, to which he was invited, but had begged off saying he had work that needed to be done. Now he’s two towns over with thumping bass vibrating his ribcage and adjusting to the sheer volume of the music. He's already had a few drinks and is enjoying just losing himself in the rhythm when a strong scent makes him go still. Multi toned gaze sweeps the crowd but he has to be mistaken.

    Before he'd left he had made sure to check in with everyone to make sure they were safe at whatever gathering they had decided to go to and that no one would be alone, that she would not be alone. He'd gotten a confirmation that she was going to be with Lydia, even  pulls out his phone and checks the text now. He fires off two texts, one of which goes to the red head.

    -How is the night going?- He catches another strong pulse of scent and begins trying to chase it through the crowded club.

    -All clear here. Gonna check on Stiles in a bit.-

    -She ok?- He scans the crowd carefully as he searches, his concern spiking. He’s received no response from the other recipient.

    -Migraine.- He knows she lied to him and he wants to know why. He goes to respond to the banshee when the crowd parts just right and his mouth goes dry.

    Stiles is dancing in the middle of the crowd, her chestnut locks loose and wild. Her makeup is done in thick smokey liner and blood red lips and her lashes seems ten times longer than normal. The emerald green of the halter top she is wearing shimmers under the strobe light of the club, showing off much of her skin through the criss cross lacing on the back and front, and her black miniskirt just makes her long, pale legs seem longer. Her eyes are closed as her body moves with the beat of the music. His wolf goes wild as bodies press up against her and one single word races through his mind. He's moving towards her before he can even process he's taken a step.

 

    Stiles has needed this, to just let go for one night. Her father leaves in just a few days and she feels like she's going to burst out of her skin. She's received several more gifts on her doorstep, luckily she has been able to hide them. She is on edge and just needed to blow off some steam.

    The pack splitting up for one night had been exactly what she needed. It hadn't been hard to convince both Lydia and Scott about the migraine, but she knew she couldn't use that excuse on Derek. Now, she just hoped he stayed too busy with work and that everyone else would just leave her alone for one night.

    She didn't sneak out to clubs like this often, but she needed the loud music, the drinks, the press of bodies. None of it was really what she wanted but it helped ease her nerves. She felt another body press up against her and just went with it, letting her mind wander to dark hair, tan skin, and hypnotic multicolored eyes. Just the thought of him made her heart race and her body ache and she wondered why she tortured herself.

    “Hey, sexy!” The loud voice in her ear jostled her out of her thoughts and she barely held back a snarl. The only downside to the club was guys thinking they'd get lucky with her. She felt the guy's hands wrap around her waist and she shifts to pull away. Dancing she is fine with, touching not so much.

    “Where you going?” He manages to pull her back to him, pressing his chest into her back and his crotch to her ass.

    “Not interested.” She grabs his hands and attempts to pry them from her stomach and he just chuckles in her ear like he thinks the sound is sexy instead of just creepy. She knows she could easily break fingers, she's done it before, but doesn't want to have to leave just yet.

    “Oh come on, baby. You're obviously looking for a good time and I can help you with that.” She feels him slip his hand underneath the fabric of her top, palm sliding along sweat slick skin and she has to restrain herself from breaking it. Instead she  grips his wrists as tightly as she can and pulls herself free of his touch using just a little extra force than necessary. He curses at the pain as she lets go and steps free.

    “Last time, not interested.” She makes her way further into the crowd and ignores his shouts of anger behind her.

 

    Derek sees red when he sees the blond playboy reach underneath Stiles’ shirt and pushes his way closer even faster. He reaches out and snatches the guy up by the back of the shirt as he goes to follow her. The guy whirls on him, obviously ready for a fight and stops short when he sees the murderous look on Derek’s face.

    “I believe she said she isn’t interested.” The blond pulls himself free and straightens his clothes as he squares up to face Derek.

    “Who the fuck made it any of your business?” Derek lets his eyes flash red, causing the guy to stumble back. Derek grabs the front of his shirt and pulls him close with a snarl.

    “It was already my business. Now back off.” He drops him from where he had lifted him off the ground and watches as he takes off the opposite direction. Derek takes a deep breath and then locates Stiles once more. He shifts through the crowd easily, a wolf stalking prey, and slides into a spot another dancer just vacated right behind her.

 

    Stiles has let herself get lost to the music again, swapping dance partners randomly with people that want to do just that, dance. She lets her mind drift and wander as she moves instead of trying to keep it focused like she normally does. The scent of wood, greenery, mint, leather, and the faint scent of wolf reaches her nose mixed in with the scent of lust and sweat that surrounds her. The fact she’s dancing with a wolf doesn’t surprise her. It’s not the first time she found herself near others outside of Beacon Hills. Her mind tumbles back to a certain Sourwolf back home and she can’t help but imagine her dancing partner is him.

    There is no denying she wants Derek, is highly attracted to him, but she also wants to protect him, help him, and most of all to love him. She has seen only a portion of what all he has been put through first hand and it still breaks her heart. She feels the swap of bodies behind her but doesn’t really pay much attention to it. She can feel the barest hint of the other’s hands over her sides, but there is no true pressure of touch and she gives them a mental thumbs up. Their bodies touch occasionally as they dance and she can tell her newest dancing partner is built and it causes her want to spike. She takes a deep breath, pushing it down, since the person she truly wants is not there.

 

    He fits his body close to hers as she moves and skims his hands along her body following her arms up as they raise into the air and then sliding his hands back down. He barely brushes his fingers along her skin to keep from grabbing hold of her and not letting go. He’s pleased when she doesn’t pull away and they simply fall into sync with each other. He glares at anyone that even looks like they want to approach her, sending many running the opposite direction.

    Her scent seems to wrap around Derek as they dance and he’s drawn in by the mixture of lust and something he can’t quite place, something so much more primal than just lust. He leans in closer and dips down to run his nose along the junction of her neck and shoulder, taking a deep breath as he does. Her scent is so much stronger than normal and it causes his head to spin. He barely registers her going still against him as his chest vibrates with a pleased rumble.

    “We had a good thing going, big guy, and you had to go and ruin it.” She moves to pull away, to put distance between them, and he places one hand firmly on her hip and pulls her back to him, pressing in close.

    “You shouldn't be here, Stiles.” His voice is a low growl in her ear and he can almost picture how wide her eyes go when he speaks.

 

    “Derek?!” Her voice squeaks as she says his name in surprise. She’d know that voice anywhere. She really can't decide if she's pleased that it's him or if she should be running and hiding. The hand on her hip gives her a gentle nudge and he has her dancing again.

    “What are you doing here?” His voice is low and soft in her ear, the barest rumble of a growl chasing the words and causing her to shudder and lean into him.

    “I could ask you the same thing.” She closes her eyes and bites her lip as he trails his other hand along her bare arm and she feels his warm breath against her neck. Oh this is so not good.

    “Quit avoiding the question. You lied.” 

    “So did you, Sourwolf.” She lets herself fall into the rhythm of the music, feeling the press of his body against hers. Unlike her other dance partners she really doesn't want him to pull away.

    “I needed to let off some steam.” She can't stop the low growl at the thought maybe he was looking for someone to let off some steam with.

    “Yeah, well so did I.” The words come out harsh but he hardly notices. He gets an image in his head of her taking someone home, of what they would be doing, and Derek shifts his hand so that it sits flat on her stomach and Stiles is extremely aware of the warm skin against her own. Her scent spikes at the possessive behavior and he is drawn into still trying to figure out what is so different about it. He trails along the side of her neck once more, following his movement with the lightest brush of lips. He knows he shouldn't but right now he doesn't care.

    Stiles gasps at the feather light touch and it sets her skin on fire. She whimpers as he follows it with a second and she wonders if she's passed out at home dreaming. Derek brings his free arm to wrap around her, tilting her head back and to the side to bare her throat and Stiles allows it, reaching up and back grabbing a handful of his thick, dark locks. This is so not the direction she saw her night going when she left the house.

    “It’s not good for you to be alone.” His lips brush her ear with each word and he takes quiet delight in the shudder he gets in response. He pulls her as close as possible as they continue to move.

    “I’m not alone in a room full of people.” Her voice is breathy and her body is vibrating beneath her skin as he brushes his fingertips along the exposed skin of her stomach and she bites back a soft whimper. 

    “You know what I mean.” He nips her ear in response to her smart ass remark. “You aren’t with pack.” He bites back the words  _ you weren’t with me _ before he can voice them. Suddenly she is squirming in his grip. He growls at the idea of her getting away but all she does is spin in his arms so that he is finally looking into those beautiful amber eyes of hers. He wraps his arms around her waist, his fingers tangling in the ties on the back of her shirt as her arms wrap around his neck and her fingers play with the short hairs at the base of his skull.

    “Aren’t you pack?” She smiles brilliantly and he gets lost in it. He takes in everything about her. The sweat glistening on her skin, the sweep of her tongue across her lips as she wets them, the dilation of her pupils in those big doe eyes.

    “I’m the Alpha.”

    “So is the big, strong Alpha gonna keep me safe?” It’s not unusual for her to give him shit when he plays the alpha card but there is something different about it tonight. The words aren’t spoken in their usual tone. They are softer, more intimate. Tonight it makes his wolf preen and makes her want to submit. Derek pulls her closer and says one word.

    “Always.” They’ve been dancing around each other for years and right now he is tired of fighting it, questioning why he ever did. He lets one hand slide up her back until it tangles in the long strands at the base of her skull and he pulls her closer as he leans in. She moves easily at his urging and her arms wrap tighter around him as her eyes fall shut and she feels the first firm press of his lips against her own. It’s like electricity shooting out through her body and a spark being brought to life under her skin.She reciprocates the kiss, pressing into each successive one.

    The first tentative touch of a tongue has her shifting her body closer as she parts her lips and lets Derek deepen the kiss. A moan sounds in her throat as he does, their tongues dance together and she can feel very clearly that he is as turned on as she is in that moment with his hard length pressing into her through his jeans. She chases his taste with each following kiss as her fingers grip the fabric under them tightly. She squeaks at the first feel of his large hand firmly cupping her ass and she fights the instinct to just jump up into his arms and wrap her legs around his waist.

    Derek pulled back from their kiss and turned his attention to the pale skin of neck, kissing and nipping a trail down to her shoulder with a low growl. Stiles tilted her head back allowing him free access to the sensitive skin, his name whispered like a prayer. A harder bite at the point where her neck and shoulder meet has her moaning and she knows exactly how she wants the night to end, her heat be damned. She is debating on asking if he wants to leave, go back to the loft, and scanning the club for the nearest exit when she spots it. Two glowing orange eyes waiting in the crowd.

    This is the first time she has seen him clearly out in public. Long shaggy brown hair, clothes that have seen better days, and sickly looking pale skin. His eyes are angry, almost feral, as he watches them, his lips curled up in a snarl to reveal sharp canines. How long has he been watching them? Watching her tonight? She watches his claws extend and this cannot happen here. 

    “Stiles, what’s wrong?” He felt her go stiff in his arms, the change in scent to fear and annoyance, and then she is pulling back to face him and he goes still with surprise.

    “I’m sorry, I have to go.” She’s pulling free and moving through the crowd with an ease he’s never seen in her before. She’s made it to an exit before he comes to his senses and his brain processes what he has seen. Glowing orange eyes had replaced her natural amber, but he has to be mistaken. He moves, chasing after her, but he already knows he is too late before he hits the door. He sees the tail lights of the jeep as they speed down the road and wonders how long she has been keeping this secret. As he turns to head towards his car the scent that’s been teasing him finally clicks and he runs to his car.

 

    Stiles is mentally kicking herself for her reaction and for going out in the first place. She had just been so sure that she’d be fine amongst people. Seeing the fox in human form had been a shock and meant he was getting bolder. This was the last thing she needed. She sighs when she sees the driveway empty and is grateful that her father is still at work. She didn’t need a lecture on top of everything. She kicks off her heels after she parks and grabs her bag with a change of clothes so she can head inside.

    The sound of a growl draws her attention to the side of the house and she curses as she spots the fox, still in human form. She drops her bag and makes a mad dash towards the front door, key in hand but she’s tackled before she even hit the steps. She rolls with the tackle and throws the guy off her as she comes to a stop. She shifts to a crouch, mirroring his own stance, and lets her teeth and nails sharpen in a snarl. She watches for the bunch of muscles that signal his charge and so she is ready and ducks low, swiping at his stomach, causing him to yelp and stumble. He whirls on her quickly, chattering in challenge to which she responds.

    “Since when do foxes run with filthy dogs?” His voice is raspy with his growl and she growls back.

    “Who I run with is none of your business.” She matches his steps as he begins to pace, keeping distance between them.

    “You’re heat is almost here.” He darts at her and she jumps back.

    “Again, you creepy fuck, none of your business.”

    “The lack of options make you desperate?” She barks at him and snaps and he charges again. She dodges his wild attempts to grab her, dropping low and sweeping his legs out from under him. She can feel the pull to shift further, to go full beta and she gives into it. She moves faster, swiping at his face with sharp claws and he snarls, fury making him more determined. He manages to grab her and spin her into a nearby tree where he pins her and growls in her face.

    “Get the fuck off me!”She snarls at him as he leans into her running his nose along her skin as he scents her.

    “You smell delicious once you get past the stink of that mutt.” She struggled against his hold, attempting to get free. “I’m going to enjoy breeding you.” His words caused her rage to flair and she kicked out, her knee making contact with his groin and causing him to double over with a snarled ‘bitch’. She then kicked at his knees and shoved him away from her and putting distance between them.

    “You’re going to regret that.” She’s stopped prepared for his attack. He’s almost to her and she braces for it when the crack of a gunshot goes off and he stumbles. She whirled to see her father at the road, his cruiser still running, and his pistol aimed at the feral male. He fires again as the fox goes to charge her once more and goes running with a yelp. Her father comes running to her as he secures his firearm and he’s checking her over.

    “You okay?” She just nods and is pulled into a hug. “Let’s get inside and get you cleaned up.” Stiles just nods and does as she is told. Her father grabs her bag and unlocks the door, sending her up to shower and change.  She listens in to him on the phone about the gunshots, explaining about a rabid dog and then him trying to reach someone about the conference.

    The lecture goes about how she expected and she already knows that he won’t be able to cancel this close to his departure date. She twitches as he seals the house with both kinds of ash at her request and then finally is able to just retreat to her room. She digs through her bag and pulls out her phone. Five new text messages and five missed calls, all from Derek. She’s too stressed to deal with it at the moment so just ignores them all and gets into the shower, needing to wash the stink of the male’s scent off of her. She hears voices once she’s out and follows them to the top of the stairs. She can tell her father is at the front door and the responding voice makes her freeze. She takes a step back to make sure she is out of sight and leans back against the wall, listening into the conversation below.

    “I know you want answers, Derek, but I can’t give them to you. It’s not my place.” Her father’s voice is calm and even as he speaks to the Alpha and she knows what they were discussing before this point. There is a drawn out silence before he finally responds.

    “Is she alright?” She can hear the barely suppressed growl in his voice at the question.

    “Yeah she’s alright. She just needs some rest tonight.” There is another drawn out silence following her father’s answer.

    “You leave in a few days.” At the reminder she walks away from the stairs and goes into her room, shutting the door. She doesn’t need a reminder that her father is leaving with a crazed feral fox running around nor does she really want the confirmation that Derek now knows her secret, knows she’s about to go into heat. She turns on music to make sure the conversation is drowned out and falls face first onto her bed. She is not prepared for this and she knows it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters left to go and it will be complete.
> 
>  
> 
> Random fact of the day:  
> Male foxes are known as dogs (did not know this when I was writing a certain part), tods or reynards, females as vixens, and young as cubs, pups, or kits, though the latter name is not to be confused with a distinct species called kit foxes. A group of foxes is referred to as a skulk, leash, or earth.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. This is the next to last chapter. Please go back to the last chapter, I did some editing and expanding on it. Just felt like I needed a better lead up to this.
> 
> Also please be aware... I suck at fight scenes and before this point I've never really written a sex scene. I hope it doesn't come across as silly. Please be gentle with your comments. As always, helpful criticism is welcome.

    The waxing moon is high in the sky casting light through Stiles’ window and making her room glow in the darkness. She staring up at the ceiling, covers kicked to the foot of her bed as she tries to just not move. She’s been home alone since noon that day, avoiding the pack with complaints of sickness and she’s threatened to line the house with mountain ash to make sure they all leave her alone. She turns her head to check the time and the bright red numbers read just after ten o’clock. She groans as she rolls over, pain shooting through her lower stomach. Her phone beeps like it has for the past several nights and she doesn’t even have to look to see who it is or what it says. After the initial barrage she’s received the messages like clockwork.

    She’d been avoiding Derek and his insistence that they need to talk since the night at the club. He’s had everyone checking on her, increasing their worry, since she won’t respond to him. She knows he knows. She’s not sure what he saw in her that night but she knows her secret is out and she just doesn’t want to face him. Especially not when right now she can’t promise she wouldn’t just jump him.

    Her mind keeps wandering back to the way he had kissed her, held her, and the what if’s have been a major source for her masterbation material. She’s fantasized about the contrast in the softness of his lips and the roughness of his stubble. She’s heard nothing but the heated growl in his voice as he whispers in her ear and she has wanted. Wanted nothing more than to beg him to pin her down and dominate her, to give her exactly what she’s craving.

    Another sharp pain and her head spins. Timing couldn’t be more awful. She needs water and can’t remember when she actually drank something last. She shoves herself up to sitting and then slowly up to standing fighting back the dizziness. The t-shirt she is wearing does nothing to alleviate the heat she feels. She makes it the first few steps to the door of her room and another cramp hits her followed by a heavy wave of want and need. She whimpers under the weight of it, feeling her underwear go damp with fluid. It’s hitting her fast and hard, much faster than it normally does. She’d only just felt the first true stirrings of heat this morning and already she’s very ready to just present herself to the first male that shows interest, normally she doesn’t feel like this for at least another day. It also hasn’t hurt like this since her first heat.

    She has to lean against the wall as she walks down the hall and the stairs. The room is spinning even worse as she makes it to the phone on the wall and manages to dial a number that's been drilled into her head this week. She almost starts crying while she waits for it to be answered. When she hears a voice at the other end she simply whimpers.

    “Help me…”

 

    The door to the dark home swung open slowly and soft footfalls seemed to echo in the now quiet house. He shuts the door behind him, making sure the spare key was securely in his pocket as he went in search of his charge. Soft, kind eyes landed on the shivering form of Stiles and he knelt down, placing a gentle hand on the girl’s shoulder. She jumped at the touch and orange gaze zeroed in on him. He smiled kindly as he took in her appearance. This was happening quickly, very quickly.

    “Hey, Doc.” Her voice was soft and breaking with strain and she had tears in her eyes. 

    “We need  to get you somewhere safe.” He stands as he takes her hands in his and pulls her to standing, a gasp of pain leaving her lips. He directs her towards the safe room that he had been shown years ago just in case he ever had to help her with this.

    “I think something's wrong…” He lets her lean on him and guides her towards the hidden entrance to the basement.

    “Why do you say that, Ms. Stilinski?” He has her lean against the wall as he opens the door and then the hidden latch causing the floor to pop open so he can lift up the door leading down.

    “It’s hitting faster than normal… and harder…” He catches Stiles as she sways away from the wall and is beginning to get concerned himself.

    “There are several reasons that could be. Less stress can cause your body to react differently because it sees that it’s safe for you to conceive.”   
    “Need a partner for that, Doc.” She pauses on the steps, clutching her stomach. 

    “I am aware of that, Ms. Stilinski.” He guides her to the bed after she starts walking again and makes sure she is settled before he starts checking the room to make sure it is fully stocked. He goes ahead and places a couple of bottles of water next to her on the nightstand and then turns back to her. She looks up at him with fevered eyes and he knows soon she’ll be lost to the heat.

    “You’ll distract the pack?”

    “I’m more concerned about the stray fox.” Her eyes close as she growls and then she bites back a moan and Deaton knows it’s time to leave. “I’ll line the house with ash and come up with something to tell Derek and the others.” He is up the stairs and locking her in after she nods. As he shuts the closet door he doesn’t catch the hidden hatch popping back open from not being pushed secure leaving the smallest gap in the flooring.

    His dark eyes scan the area surrounding the home as he dusts his hands off from the powder. It surprised him how quickly her heat seemed to be hitting her but he feared the calm combined with a fox in her territory was pushing her body into heat quicker than normal. Seeing no sign of anything to be concerned about he climbs into his car and heads back home. He’ll come back to check on her later.

 

    Derek was worried, frustrated, and annoyed and he knew it was bleeding through the pack bonds, but at the moment he didn’t really care. He’d been on the edge of his rut for days, feeling like it was going to hit him full force any moment but his body won’t give that push to cross the line. Top that off with learning Stiles has been keeping a major secret, her ignoring every attempt to speak to her, the smell of heat that had followed him home, and the trespasser on his territory and he was a ball of tension just waiting to explode. 

    Stiles hadn’t returned any call or text he sent and had continued to turn everyone of their pack members away without so much as seeing them. She would only respond to any of their questions by text and had finally threatened to make sure no one could reach her by using mountain ash. Derek had tried asking Scott questions to see if he knew anything without just blatantly saying what it was he was searching for but just kept receiving looks like he was crazy from the young man. He wants to be angry that she has been keeping this from him but mostly he is just hurt she never trusted him with it.

    He dodges a fallen tree as he runs through the preserve trying to work off the energy building up under his skin. Stiles hasn’t avoided him like this since he first arrived back at Beacon Hills. Even then he doesn’t think she blocked him this badly. He pushes himself to his limits in speed, not really caring where he goes as his brain works through what he knows. She’s obviously a born were and he suspects she is a fox since her eyes glowed the same deep orange color as the feral one, but he knows he has seen her handle mountain ash, which shouldn’t be possible. His phone ringing brings him out of his twisted mess of thoughts and he comes to a quick stop. The caller id reveals that it’s Parrish and he answers.

    “Hello.”

    “Hey, Derek. We just got a call from one of the Sheriff’s neighbors about a wild animal making a whole lot of noise. Think the pack should check it out?” Derek is immediately on alert at the mention of the Stilinski home.

    “I’ll go. If it seems like anything I’ll call for backup.” Derek turns to head towards the Stilinski residence. The Sheriff had left just the day before for his conference and as far as he knew no one had heard from Stiles since earlier that same day. He guesses they have some form of arrangements for her but he doesn’t like the thought of anything possibly being close to her while she is alone.

   “Ten-four.” He holds nothing back as he sprints towards the Sheriff’s home and is glad he didn’t when he hears the growling barks and screaming howls. He catches the scent and his eyes go red with an angry growl. He’s finally got the damn thing and he’s going to get rid of it.

    Derek doesn’t waste time calling Parrish back, just follows the scent and noise to the crazed man swiping at the invisible barrier around the home. He charges forward and manages a blindsided tackle, the two rolling in a snarling, snapping twist of bodies. The fox shoves him off and Derek flips to standing, teeth and claws bared for a fight.

    “Back off, wolf!” The fox snaps at him and Derek charges again. He ducks a swipe at his head and  Derek catches him by the leg. The fox fights through the pain and manages to draw his claws across Derek’s side. Derek slams his elbow into the other’s sternum, causing him to stumble back. The fox gains his footing and tackles Derek to the ground, attempting to claw at his chest, throat and face. Derek does his best to protect himself but his claws do find their target a few times. “She’s mine, go find your own bitch to breed.”

    Derek lets out a roar of rage as all he sees is red. Stiles is his and he isn’t going to listen to some feral were talk about breeding  _ his mate _ . With a burst of strength he shoves the fox off of him, causing the other to slam into a nearby tree. The fox manages to get to his feet but Derek is already charging him as his betas break through the trees. They stop short as they take in the scene before them. Derek is relentless as he tears into the other were, using claws and teeth in an angry rage. His only focus is keeping his mate safe. 

    The fox is growing tired from the onslaught and Derek finds his opening. His claws rake across the fox’s throat and blood begins to flow as it’s quickly followed by another swipe to his stomach. The fox falls to his knees as Derek rears back to embed his claws into the other once more, halted only by the sound of Isaac’s voice calling out his name. Boyd approaches slowly and hesitantly places a hand on his Alpha’s shoulder, damn near flinching when those angry, red eyes focus on him.

    “Where’s Stiles?” Boyd’s voice is soft as he states the one question and Derek runs towards the house, the beta’s falling behind. They all come to a halt as they approach the line of black powder. 

    Derek growls low at seeing the barrier, glad it kept out the fox but pissed it was keeping him out as well. His anger grows as the betas circle the house, each reporting that they don’t see a break in the black line. He lets out an angry snarl as Scott says he’ll call one of the human members to create a break and he slams his fist forward at the one thing keeping him from getting to Stiles and his shock at encountering nothing is almost comical. The wolves all look at each other in confusion as Derek charges forward and kicks the door hard enough that it swings inward and slams into the wall behind it.

    He walks into the home and is immediately assaulted by the pure scent of heat that was trapped inside. He growls as his betas enter the house behind him, his wolf not happy with the idea of anyone else being so close to Stiles, to his mate, while in heat. He reigns in his desire to roar at all of them to leave and assists in the search of the home. He hears as Erica and Kira run up the stairs while Scott and Boyd search downstairs with him. He can hear Jackson and Boyd as they talk, remaining outside to protect the perimeter of the home on the off chance of another were arriving. 

    Derek is walking down the hall that leads to the office when he stops in front of the coat closet door. He barely registers Kira saying they can’t find Stiles as Scott says the same. He hears Erica asking why it smells so strongly of heat but his attention is focused solely on the closed door. He closes his eyes as he takes in a deep breath, the smell of lust and want and Stiles so strong right there. He lets his senses focus and can hear the faint beating of her heart, the softest whisper of a moan, and knows he has found where she is hiding.

    “Everyone out.” His voice is low and dangerous as he finally speaks and all eyes turn to him.

    “Derek, we’ve got to find Stiles.” Scott steps forward, his concern clear, but he stops short when blazing red eyes are turned on him and he ducks his head on instinct.

    “I said… everyone out.” They all will wonder if it was just their imagination but each in that room would swear that his eyes lit up even brighter as theirs all flashed in response. “Keep everyone away from the house until I say otherwise.” He manages to wait until they have all left and he can hear as they all leave the property, ignoring the actual conversations that begin as they do so.

    Derek feels like he is moving in slow motion as he grips the door handle and opens it to reveal a normal storage closet with a few coats hanging up and boxes above them. He searches and spots a split in the floor with light coming through. He reaches down and slips his fingers into the small crack and lifts to find stairs leading down. The scent surrounding him gets stronger as the soft moans get louder. He knows he should turn and walk away, shutting the door and making sure the house is sealed up to keep her safe. Instead he takes that first step down, sure he is sending himself straight to hell with his own actions. It only takes a few steps down before the rest of the room is revealed to him along with Stiles and his breath catches as he becomes instantly hard in his jeans.

    Stiles is sitting naked on a bed propped up by pillows, eyes closed and hair wild with lips parted in pleasure as she keeps gasping out these soft hitching sounds. His first thought is that he wants to feel those lips wrapped around his cock and he barely suppresses his growl of want. He lets his hungry gaze continue to take her in, lingering on slender pale fingers as they play with the nipple of her left breast. Her stomach quivers as he follows her other arm down her body. She’s sitting with the heels of her feet planted firmly on the bed and toned thighs spread wide so she can grasp the toy she is currently using to pleasure herself. He’s pleased to note that she isn’t shaved bare but instead has a patch of neatly trimmed curls that he would love to bury his nose in while licking her until she screams. She gives her breast a final squeeze as he watches and trails her free hand down until her fingers slip through the damp curls and she locates her clit causing her to moan and buck her hips.

    He wants nothing more than to walk down there, pull the toy away from her and replace it with his aching cock. He takes another few steps and stops as a board beneath his feet creaks on the last one. He stops breathing as her eyes snap open, immediately landing on him standing there and he only catches her natural amber for a brief moment before they flare at him. He growls at the spike in her scent to which she moans in response, her hand moving faster between her legs.

    “Derek… ” His name escapes her lips as her body tenses but her eyes never leave his as he's flooded by the scent of her. His body feels as if it's on fire and he takes those last steps to reach her.

    Stiles isn't sure she's really seeing him standing there or if finally her brain is so heat fried that she's become delusional. She's laying there panting as she stares up at him. She can see and smell the blood and a very primal part of her brain is thrilled at the idea he may have fought his way to her. She takes in her fill of his bare chest and arms, the muscles flexing under his skin. She lets her gaze wander back up to his face and the look of pure lust has her whimpering with another wave of heat.

    Derek reaches out and lets his fingers brush against the sweat slick skin of her arm at the whimper. He knows he should have walked away, that there is no way this is right, but standing here surrounded by her scent he knows he can’t do that. She shudders under the barest touch and his wolf howls with desire. It takes little effort to climb onto the small bed with her, shifting so that he’s kneeling between her spread thighs, and brace against the headboard so that he’s leaning above her.

    The denim of Derek’s jeans is rough against her overly sensitive skin but she ignores it as his scent invades her mind while Derek moves to invade the physical space around her. His red gaze feels as if it’s penetrating more than his body even could as he leans down and runs his nose along her neck. She lets out a soft whimper as she leans her head back to expose her neck to him, to submit to him, and another wave of desire crashes through her. She is still so early into her heat and nothing has satisfied it, but now she thinks that maybe he will. She shivers and shudders as he removes one hand from the headboard and uses it to trace a path from her neck, down between her breasts and across her quivering stomach. She moans at the barest touch of his fingers against her mound and doesn’t even try to stop her hands as she reaches up to place them against his chest, his skin slick with sweat and blood.

    He lets his teeth graze the soft skin just beneath Stiles’ jaw as his fingers wrap around the toy between her legs. He gives it a surprisingly gently push in followed by a slow pull out cause her back to arch and her nails to dig into his skin. The moaning lilt of his name causes him to growl and press the toy forward a little faster, a little harsher. Her nails rake down his skin leaving angry red lines that fade quickly as her hands move down to fight with his belt buckle. His grips the toy tighter and pulls it from her body, tossing it somewhere near them on the floor. Stiles tilts her head just right as his lips trail across her skin until their mouths meet in an open mouthed panting kiss. Lips, tongues, and teeth clash together in desperation and want and she doesn’t stop the possessive growl that escapes as her long fingers finally get his buckle undone and his pants open.

    She reaches beneath the rough fabric of the denim and lets out a happy little yip when her fingers reach flesh and coarse curls quickly. The normal part of her brain silently quips that of course Derek goes commando but it’s quickly pushed to the back of her mind as she wraps her hand around the hot and hard length of him and strokes the best she can in the confined space. The animal part of her brain comes screaming back to the forefront. Her brain goes to a steady loop of  _ mate _ , _ mine _ , and  _ breed _ and she lets goes of him to shove at the jeans to push them down off his hips. Derek moans as his erection is freed from the denim and shifts so that he can grip her hips tightly, pulling her down on the bed so she is no longer propped up by the pillows at her back. 

    He wants to take his time with her, methodically take her apart and put her back together while he learns every single spot that makes her writhe but instinct will not allow for that right now. He kicks his legs just enough to make sure his jeans are down far enough that the open zipper won’t cause either of the problems. Then he’s propping on hand next to her head, red gaze locked with orange, as he reaches down and guides the tip of his cock to her opening. He presses forward slowly, keeping an iron grip on his urge to just take, as he tries not to hurt her. Stiles obviously has other plans.

    He feels the touch of her hands running down his spine, moving down till she grabs his ass with both hands and then she just pulls him forward causing him to drive his hips deeper. He growls as she moans at the welcome intrusion to her body and she leans up, nibbling and licking at the sweaty skin of his neck. She wraps her long legs around his hips and Derek shift his hands so that now he’s using both to brace himself up. He rocks forward ever so slightly as her teeth catch on the lobe of his ear, but it’s her words that make him lose all semblance of control. It’s soft, sweet, and full of lust as she pants into his ear.

    “Derek…  _ mate _ … please…” His hips slam forward at the desperate plea and he groans as he body seems to clamp down like a vice around him. The wolf takes control as he pulls back and slams forward again with a lowly growled  _ mine _ and he’s pleased when she nods, but he wants to hear it.

    “Say it…” He’s fucking into her roughly, and there’s no other way he would describe it, as he claims her body as his own. “Wanna hear it…” Stiles can do nothing but whimper at the possessive and commanding tone just amps up the pleasure she feels. She lets her hands roam, nails dragging across his skin and digging in to pull him closer. She gasps as a particularly hard thrust makes her see stars and his growl washes over her. “Say it!”

    “Yours...god, Derek, please…” There’s pleasure coiling tightly in the pit of her stomach as it builds and builds. She’s rocking her hips up to meet each thrust, chasing a release that seems just out of reach. Her body feels like it’s on fire like it’s burning from the inside out and she’s full from the feeling of Derek’s cock but it’s not enough. 

     The fox inside her is writhing, begging, for more. Another hard thrust as her wailing in need for more and that’s when she feels something different. As Derek pumps in and out of her body she feels a slight tug and pull. Her sex addled brain provides the reminder that he’s a born were so he has a knot and her mind finally seems to blank out and she’s gives herself over completely to her instincts. Derek’s caught off guard as Stiles manages to flip them on the small bed so that she now straddles him. He takes in the sight of her sitting up tall, bracing her hands on his chest as she pistons her hips, chasing and taking what she wants. Her moans and cries of pleasure are an aphrodisiac and he grips her hips tightly, wishing the bruises he knows he’s leaving as he pulls her harder down on him would stay. He rocks up with each pull and finally notices the beginning swell of his knot. Stiles’ whimpers are growing more desperate with each rock of her hips and she finally falls forward, her hands sliding up his chest and neck, curling into his thick hair as she buries her face into his skin. It takes a moment to realise that mixed in with the whimpers are words.

    “Please… please… need, Derek…” She rocks her hips down and grinds against him with a pained whimper. He reaches up to tilt her head up so that she looks at him. 

    “Tell me, baby.” His  voice is rough as he speaks but gentle as he forces his hips to still. “Tell me what you need.” Stiles whimpers louder.

    “Need you…” She tries shifting her hips to get him to move but he holds her locked in place. She pulls herself back up to sitting, looking down on him with glazed eyes. “Need your knot… please…” Derek sits up as he wraps his arms around her, burying his face in her neck as he holds her close. He shifts them till he’s on his knees and then he’s rocking up into her. She wraps her arms around his neck, hands tangled in his hair, and clings to him like a lifeline. He feels it as his knot continues to grow and his movements become more frantic.

    “Gonna knot you, baby…” She shudders in his embrace. One hand is pressed between her shoulders holding her in place as he kisses and bites at the pale column of her throat and the other is held tightly to the base of her spine, holding her still as he buries himself in her again and again. “Gonna breed you…” He’s started just grinding his hips up into her, his knot keeping his movement limited. “Gonna mark you as mine… all mine.”

    “Yes… yes… please…” He feels it as his knot finally locks them together, the pleasure building until it snaps like a rubber band drawn too tight. He howls as his body tenses and his vision goes white. He sinks his teeth into her shoulder without thought and barely registers the wail that leaves her lips.

    Stiles is riding a tide of pleasure and pain and honestly doesn't know what way is up or down. She felt the moment Derek’s knot held and the responding crash of pleasure that washed over her was better than anything she'd felt in the past. Then she'd felt his bite, and she'd been unable to stop the answering howl she'd let loose. She sags in his grip, breath coming fast and hard as she leans against him. Her body is a dead weight and she just goes with him as maneuvers them so that they can lay comfortably until his knot subsides. There is so much they need to talk about, but both drift into a deep sleep quickly, the feeling of comfort and belonging wrapping around them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *fans self and tries not to blush* Hope you enjoyed. I'm already working on the final chapter and hope to have it completed soon.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it, the final chapter. I managed to get it completed a lot faster than I expected and I'm kinda proud of it. Hope you enjoy.

    Stiles groans as she moves in the small bed and feels every muscle in her body protest, the last faint stirrings of heat making her skin tingle. She opens amber eyes to look at the digital clock on the bedside table and sees it’s 2:00 a.m. and she sighs. She knows she is still in her heat room, but she isn’t sure of the day. She’s already dreading the clean up that she is going to need to do when several things hit her at once. Firstly, is that her bed feels and smells fairly clean in comparison to past heats. Secondly, is the scent of Derek all around her. That alone causes flashes of memory from the past several days to resurface.

    She remembers seeing Derek on the stairs, begging him to knot her, and the feel of his teeth sinking into her skin. She remembers him being so gentle with her as he helped to feed and care for her in between the waves of lust that would drive her mad with desire. He had helped her shower and made sure she drank and ate. She had become more desperate after the first few rounds but after a while each one seemed to bring with it a little more clarity. She distinctly remembers the feel of holding onto him tightly and reciprocating his bite with one of her own. That thought has her looking around in slight panic because he isn’t in the small bed with her. 

    She sits up, clutching the soft blanket that’s been placed over her to her chest, and scans the room. There are no signs of the usual disaster that marks her normal heat and she wonders briefly if Derek cleaned up after them. Her heart breaks a little when she spots him sitting on the bottom few steps of the stairs leading into the basement room. He is dressed in the bloody jeans he wore the first time she spotted him in the room and he is leaning forward with his head in his hands. She can smell the guilt and self-loathing from where she sits. He makes no motion to look up at her and she knows that he knows she is awake.

    There is so much that the two of them need to talk about but thinking back on the past few days Stiles is certain of one thing: she doesn’t regret him being a part of her heat. Oh she knows all the risks right now. There is very much the risk of her being pregnant, and boy does that make her head spin. Her hand shifts to rest on her belly and she knows that a huge part of her is hopefully, that she  _ wants  _ to give him kits… or would it be pups. She shakes her head clear of the random train of thought that it’s headed for and moves to stand. She needs to go to him, needs him to understand that she doesn’t regret anything. She wraps the blanket around her naked body and moves on silent feet until she stands before him.

    “Derek…” She hates the way his shoulders stiffen at the soft spoken tone of his name and she wants to comfort him. She stench of guilt becomes stronger and she can’t help but roll her eyes. “Stop that.” He looks up at that and she almost loses herself in his multicolored gaze but the redness around his eyes draws her back to the moment at hand. 

    “I’m sorry.” His voice is wrecked, sounding as if he has been broken into a million pieces.

    “For?” She keeps her voice soft and gentle. She has no intention of yelling at him, though she knows that technically she has every right. She doesn’t want him to hate himself. She almost laughs at the affronted look that he gives her. 

    “I took advantage of you… you were in heat, Stiles, and I forced myself on you.” She reaches out and cups his cheek, the move exposing her shoulder from the blanket and she knows that the bite, the  _ mating bite _ , is bare for him to see. Her own amber eyes travel to his shoulder were she can see her own smaller teeth marks in his flesh.

    “You didn’t force me, Derek. In fact if I am remembering correctly, it was quite the opposite of forcing me.” He cringes and shakes his head, dislodging her hand from his face.

    “You were in heat. You didn’t… you didn’t get to say yes, I just…” He takes a deep, shaky breath. His brain still has not fully wrapped around the fact that Stiles isn’t human as he had thought all these years. And now he may have literally screwed himself out of possibly ever having the one person he truly wants. He can’t help himself as he takes another deep breath, cataloguing her scent since he is sure this will be the last time that she lets him anywhere near her. His wolf basks in their mingled scents and the fact that he almost can’t tell where hers ends and hers begins. He’s also puzzled. There is no loathing, no anger, no hatred. It’s all contentment and happiness and in reality she should be sick of him, should not want to be anywhere near him. 

    “I was in heat… but I don’t regret it.” She stretches her arm out further and lets her finger brush the visible teeth marks on his right shoulder, watching  as he shudders. It’s amazing that they heal from anything but his body has made sure her mark remains, the scarred skin slightly raised.

    “Stiles?” His shakey tone draws her gaze back to his own and she gives him a soft smile.

    “No, it wasn’t how I wanted you to find out… and I know you knew before you came down here.” She moves closer to him and is pleased when he parts his legs to let her stand between them. “You could have hated me for keeping this secret and I wouldn’t have blamed you. I expected you to. Unless of course you do hate me and are just hiding it very well right now.”

    “I don’t hate you.” She smiles and shifts to stand closer to him.

  “And I don’t hate you.” She waits, letting him listen to her naturally racing heart as she speaks. “Maybe the way this happened is a little fucked up, but the truth is that I love you, Derek. I have for years and did my best to hide it because I was keeping this huge secret. I know it was lust when I first saw you in the woods but it just grew and grew into this uncontrollable force inside me that said you were it… that you were the one.” She tucks the blanket under her arms and around her body and then cups his face in both hands. “You’ve been my mate for years, Derek, I just never had the courage to tell you. I could never convince myself that you would want me, especially when I have lied for so long” She lets him process everything she has said, watching as his features shift from guilt ridden to weary to hopeful.

    To be honest he is floored. He’s known that he wanted her since she came stumbling into his life but always pushed it away with excuses. First it was always she was to young and he didn’t want to be like Kate. Then it became that they were always in danger and if she was with the alpha then she was the first target. Lately the excuses had been harder and harder to come by and to hear that she has felt the same has left him in awe. Yes, he was hurt and angry to learn she lied to him but his thought process had been that she had been hurt and he hadn’t been able to protect her. Now he knows that she was born a were just like him and he can understand her secrecy.

    “You’re a fox.” He knows it's not the best statement to respond with her declaration, but he knows there are things they need to talk about and he’s pleased when her scent does not shift into the sourness of rejection. He brings a hand up to wrap around her wrist and lets his thumb trail across her pulse point.

    “I am. Born just like my mother.” He nods softly, almost carefully so as to not dislodge her hands.

    “And your father?”

    “Human, though he knew what mom was. He knows I took after her, though he said he knew that before my first shift.” She chuckles at the memories of her father explaining exactly what antics she did that told him so.

    “Her illness?” He hates asking, but he wants to know if it was real or if her death was caused by other means.

    “One of the many species of Digitalis… better known as foxglove. Slow acting and attacks the brain first. Dad never could figure out who exactly did it or how they got it in her system.” She always found it funny, in a deranged sort of way, that for both wolves and foxes the plant that could kill was so easily identified by their common name. Derek just nods at the information and she waits for more questions.

    “And the mountain ash?”

    “What about it?”

    “Why didn’t the ring around the house keep me out?” That is something that has been bothering him since he regained clarity towards the end of his rut.

    “Ah, that. Well, it’s not Mountain Ash, well Rowan. It’s made from actually Ash trees. We aren’t affected by Rowan they way wolves are, so I can use it with no side effects. Ash on the other hand is the same as Rowan for you.”

    “That’s why that fox couldn’t get through.” And thinking about the male fox has his eyes glowing red with a growl.

    “Hey…” Stiles leans in and pulls him closer so that his head rests on her stomach and she can wrap her arms around his shoulders. “He didn’t get anywhere near me. I’m safe.” She feels his shoulders shift as he breathes in deeply, taking comfort in the mix of their scents. He nuzzles into her stomach, wrapping his arms gently around her waist, and his heart stutters at the motion. It’s too early to know but she could be pregnant… she could end up having his child… they could have a family. He pulls back to look up at her with wonder filled eyes.

    “What?” Her face shows the slight confusion at the look he is giving her but she doesn’t pull away. Instead she just cards her fingers through his messy hair waiting patiently for his answer. She watches as his eyes flicker back and forth as he looks her over and sees when his gaze zeros in where she knows the scarred bite mark sits on her shoulder before shifting back to lock with her own.

    “I love you.” Derek’s voice is barely above a whisper as he speaks but Stiles catches it with ease and her face brightens with a smile. “I just didn’t want to mess up your life anymore than I already had so I kept trying to push you away.”

    “I’m not going anywhere, Derek.” She pushes him back just enough that she can lean into him, her lips hovering over his. “I swear it.” Stiles leans in that last little distance and lets her lips find his with a sigh. Arousal thrums under her skin but it’s not the mindless need that heat gives her. This is a slow burn in the pit of her stomach, warm and inviting. She parts his lips when she feels Derek’s coaxing touch and lets the kiss deepen slowly. Want and need pulse in the air around them but it’s different than before. She can’t stop the smile that forms at his slight grunt as she shift so that she straddles his legs, the blanket bunching up around her. She purrs at the feel of his hands gripping her tightly to him as he pulls back from the kiss.

    “We should probably stop.” Derek’s eyes are half lidded with desire as he looks at her.

    “Why?” She leans in to nip at his jaw while she plays with his hair.

    “Your heat…”

    “Is over. Besides,” She pulls back to look at him with a smirk, “why shouldn’t I enjoy my mate outside of heat.” She smirks at the flash of red that appears and disappears quickly. In that moment she is clear on exactly what she wants, who she wants, her goals, and her next words. She leans in close, letting her lips brush his ear as she grabs his hand and places it on her flat stomach. “Plus I think we may need another round, just to be certain.” She puts pressure where their hands lay, making her meaning clear as crystal and Derek growls in response. He grabs onto her and stands with ease, enjoying the laughter the escapes her lips. He places her gently on the bed, hovering over her without placing any of his weight anywhere. He’s watching her with attentive eyes and she can’t help the way her heart wants to simultaneously melt and burst.

    “Are you sure, Stiles?” No, their first time together being due to heat was not ideal. This is different. They are both clear headed and in control of themselves and he has to be certain. He has to hear her say it and be one hundred percent certain, even if the answer is no. He’s focused into her racing heart as her amber eyes stare back at him. She leans up and gives him a gentle kiss before reciting the words her mother taught her.

    “I,  Mieczysława Stilinski, give myself freely to Derek Hale. I choose him above all others as my mate and partner from this point forward. I wear his mark proudly for all to see.” Her eyes flash orange as she finishes the words of her mating bond. She knows fox traditions are different from wolf, but she knows he understands the importance.

    “Stiles…” Wolves have no words for their bonds, but he feels hers wrap around his heart like an anchor. He leans in to capture her lips in a kiss as response. From there it is an unhurried twisting of bodies as they both work to remove all fabric blocking them from each other. 

    They take their time in exploring each other, learning everything that they missed in the frenzy of heat and rut. When they finally come together it’s slowly and full of whispered promises and words of love. They peak together in a tangle of limbs, clutching each other close as if the other is just a dream at risk of vanishing. Stiles holds Derek close with a silent plea for him not to pull away and he does as she wishes, wrapping her tightly in his hold. They’ll face the world later. For now they simply will bask in each other.

 

    Two days later finds the pack, sans Derek, Stiles, Melissa, Chris, and Natalie, mingling at the Hale house, nervous looks and pacing all around. After a week of radio silence they had each received a text from Stiles for them to meet at the house that afternoon. Her father was due in that evening and they all had questions they wanted to ask before then. It was almost comical for the humans amongst the group to watch as one the supernaturals turned towards the front door. Eventually even the humans could hear the sound of Stiles’ blue jeep followed by the engine shutting off and the doors being closed. 

    Cora was the first to stand and move towards the front hall, dark eyes trained on the front door. She’d been there for three days, waiting to hear from her brother after the panicked phone call from Scott had explained about the attack on Stiles’ house and the following events. She had been floored to hear that apparently Stiles had gone into heat. When she had arrived everyone was still arguing about the fact that no, Stiles was the most human in the pack so she should not be in heat. All it had taken was for Cora to get within a few feet of the house and verify that yes, the house reeked of the smell of a mating pair with full blown rut and heat hormones flooding out.

    Derek walked in first and closed the door behind him after giving a soft nod to the person on the outside. They could all hear Stiles’ racing heart and the action brought on even more curiosity. He was dressed in jeans and a henley, most likely from one of the many stashes of spare clothes at the Stilinski residence. He looked tired but well rested all at once and no one could deny that he seemed relaxed, happy. Cora took a few hesitant steps towards him before he smiled and opened his arms to her.

    “Hey, Cora.” She rushed forward and wrapped her arms around him. She took a deep breath to draw in his scent and pulled back with a shit eating grin. There was no denying the tangled up web that his and Stiles’ scents made. He shakes his head at her and pushes her back towards the main room where everyone else waits. 

    “Is Stiles coming in?” The question is posed by Lydia and Derek just nods in response.

    “She asked me to come in first.” He waits for Cora to have a seat on the arm of the couch closest to him. “We both know you all have a lot of questions but Stiles wants a chance to explain everything first, maybe answer some of the questions and narrow them down. So when she comes in, let her do that.” He looks at each member in turn, only moving onto the next when he gets a nod from them.  He turns to call over his shoulder in a way he would with the wolves and they all still can’t help but be surprised when the front door opens and Stiles comes walking in.

    Her hair is pulled back in a messy twist and she looks tired in a way they aren’t used to. She dressed simply in jeans and Cora and Lydia both smirk when they realize the shirt she is wearing is one of Derek’s. She smiles shyly as she comes to stand next to Derek and threads her fingers through his. Derek motions to the empty chair in the corner and she nods, letting him lead them both over. He sits and she promptly sits in his lap.

    “Hey guys.” Her voice is soft but full of nerves and they all chorus a greeting back. “Wow, way to feel like an AA meeting.” That gets chuckles and grants a little bit of piece of mind. This is still their Stiles.

    “So I, uh, heard about the fox being put down for trying to break into my house.” She leans back into Derek when he growls. “I guess that made it pretty obvious he was here for me.” She lets out a nervous chuckle before taking a deep breath.

    “My mom was a born werefox. So am I. Dad’s human.” She fidgets with Derek’s hand in hers, refusing to look up at her pack. “It goes back as far in my family as the wolf does for the Hales. The official records say that my mother died due to frontotemporal dementia. The truth is she was poisoned by hunters with foxglove.” She ignores the little gasps of outrage at the final part.

    “Talia came to our house after mom died, offering any help she could. Dad and I were too busy grieving to accept. Then the fire happened and the priority became to hide. Deaton taught me how to cover my scent and Dad did a bootcamp of sorts to help me master control. The one rule was no one was to know. There was no one to confide in.” She finally looks up and focuses on Scott.

    “And then I decided it would be a glorious idea to go to the woods in the middle of the night in search of a dead body. I could smell the wolf that night but didn’t actually catch the scent until after dad caught me. I tried to come up with ways to tell you but I had spent so many years hiding that they idea of telling you sent me into a panic attack.” Scott smiles at her. He gets it, he really does, and he doesn’t blame her. Her gaze shifts around the room.

    “Then everything else happened and it just never seemed like the right time to tell anyone. And then I got scared that you all would hate me for lying. So I just kept on doing it. Then the Nogitsune happened and I was sure that my secret was out.” Several soft whines escape her packmates as her scent turns sour at the mention of the fox demon. “So, yeah. Uhm, any questions?”

    “I have one.” Lydia sits tall as she speaks and Stiles focuses on where she is sitting cuddled up with Jordan. “Are you officially our Alpha’s mate?”

    “Wha…” Stiles turns a lovely shade of red at Lydia’s question. She had not been expecting that to be the first question. Derek’s smooth voice answers for her.

    “Yes.” His tone and the look that accompanied it dared anyone to challenge that but everyone just smiled brightly.

    “About damn time!” Cora shouted out in joy. She was happy for the two and even happier that their mutual pining would end. 

    “That’s the big priority?” Stiles is still stunned.

    “Stiles…” The young woman turns to look at Kira where she sits next to Scott. “We don’t care that you are a fox. We all understand and we still love you. You are still our Stiles.” Stiles can’t help the soft tears that well up and fall down her cheeks. This seems to be the signal and the whole pack is jumping up and running to her, wrapping both her and their Alpha up with reassurance. Scott worms his way through the huddle until he can kneel at her feet.

    “So… when do we know if I’m an uncle?” Stiles can’t help the joyful laugh at Scott’s accepting question and then she suddenly freezes.

    “Oh god… my dad is gonna kill me…” Her exclamation causes the pack to break into cackling laughter and in that moment Derek knows his pack is gonna be just fine. He has Stiles by his side and a family full of support. His pack is finally whole.

**Author's Note:**

> Fox sounds for later reference:  
> Bark- Very high pitch, almost yippy bark, commonly mistaken for an owl hoot. The sequence is thought to be an identification system. ow-wow-wow  
> Scream-y howl- Shrill, hoarse scream most often heard during breeding season and has been described as a baby undergoing physical torture. Most commonly used by females but there have been records of males using it.  
> Gekkering- Guttural chattering with occasional yips and howls mostly used by adults during aggressive encounters and with kits playing. Ack-ack-ack-ackawoooo-ack-ack-ack  
> Alarm call- Close up sounds like a cough but sounds like a sharp bark from far away. Mostly used by parents to alert kits of danger.  
> There is also a variety of whines, coughing sounds, huffing, and brief clucks


End file.
